In The End
by slytheringirl55
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl as well as boyfriend and girlfriend Hermione catches Malfoy cheating...rating because of offensive language and situations...
1. Things Change

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. All I own is the plot.

In The End

"Hermione I made a mistake ok? I'm sorry. I know it was stupid. It just pisses me off that I'm not able to be with you in public and I do stupid stuff in order to keep up appearances….I'm…I'm sorry." "Stupid stuff…right," I say as I look at him square in the eye.

We were standing in the middle of our common room, or what was left of our common room after all the spells and curses we had sent to each other while "discussing" our relationship.

He stutters and says "I do. I'm Serious." "I…I'm…I think you are better off with _her._" I say looking down, not wanting to let him see the hurt look in my eyes.

"Herms stop. Why did you have to say that!" I looked up at him shocked at the sadness in his voice and the hurt in his eyes. I hadn't expected him to react that way, but after what I had seen two days ago, I didn't think he would mind me stating a commonly known fact.

…: Flashback :..

It had been a normal day, well as normal as it gets here anyway. I was walking back to the common room from the library when I heard a soft moan coming from the slightly opened door of the Transfiguration class.

I stopped to tell the students to get back to their common rooms because it was my responsibility as Head Girl. I took a peak inside and I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. It just couldn't be.

He couldn't be cheating on me, not with _her_, not with anyone. He swore he had changed, that he wasn't the same. He swore that he had matured, that he had grown up. I pushed open the door loudly and waited for them to notice.

I guess the slamming of the door brought them out of their heated make out session because in a matter of seconds, his face went from a look of pleasure to a look of complete and total horror. "What do you want Mudblood? Can't you see we were busy?" _she_ says giving me a look of disgust mixed with anger and smugness at the same time.

I can't stand to look at them as they straighten themselves out, you know buttoning pants and putting on shirts, ties, and putting on robes again, so I turn around and face the door. "I was here looking for the Head Boy, sorry I interrupted your shagging session, but don't mind me. I was just leaving." I say and walk towards the door.

"Granger wait!" I hear the Head Boy, who just happened to be my soon to be ex-boyfriend, say just before I make it out the door. I stop and turn around, give him the dirtiest, foulest, most evil look I can muster and walk out the door, slamming the door loudly when I'm out of the classroom.

"Get away from me…I need to go…I'll…umm…see you around." I hear him say through the thick oak door. I hear him walking towards the door while _she _screams at him to get back and finish what they had started.

I can't bear to see him or talk to him or even be near him at the moment so when I hear the door start to open, I take off running in the direction of the common room, hopping that he wouldn't get there first. I got to the portrait and said the password just as a single tear slid down my face.

Once I was in the common room, I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door, putting plenty of locking spells on it that not even he could open. That night, I contemplated what had happened and I decided that the best thing I could do was forget about him, wait until I cool off then…well… I had yet to think of that. For now, I could only ignore him and hope that he would leave me alone.

..: End Flashback :..

He did leave me alone for a while, well two days to be exact, which leaves us where we are now, yelling at each other in the common room.

I shook my head to make the memory go away, but no matter what I did, the images wouldn't leave me. "Why did you have to say that?" he repeats, this time softer almost to himself. "Because it's true, everyone knows it." I say finding the floor rather interesting to look at.

"But it isn't. Look, it may not seem like it at the moment or rather because of my actions these past couple of days, but Herms, I really like you. A lot," he said almost pleading me to believe him. I wanted to, I really did, but after what he did to me I couldn't trust him. I wouldn't let myself be hurt. "Damn it Draco! If you really liked me the way you say you do, you wouldn't have lied to me and then cheated on me. You do make a great couple by the way; I hope you are happy with _her_." I say barely lifting my eyes from the floor.

I meant what I said, so instead of standing there and arguing, I turned around to walk away but I was held back by Draco's hand grabbing hold of my wrist in an almost painful grip. "Fuck Herm! Why did you have to say that again! I told you it isn't true!" he said while he turned me around to face him again.

"Why did you do it Draco? I trusted you and I believed you when you said you stopped seeing _her_ and yet, you still do. How am I supposed to trust you Draco? I'm sorry but you brought this upon yourself when you cheated and lied to me. I turned around, yet again, refusing to let him see my tears that were rapidly threatening to spill. Draco, refusing to accept the fact that he was losing me, walked around me and stood firmly in front of me.

Seeing my tears he tentatively reached a warm hand to brush away my tears that were now falling freely down my face. Seeing his intentions, I jerked back and looked up in time to see Draco's stormy grey eyes start to tear up too. "Please…Draco…don't make this any harder than it already is. I really liked you, but you blew it all for the sake of what? Your reputation or a good shag?" I said and I brushed away his tears with my thumbs softly.

"You really hurt me Draco, you knew how difficult it was for us and yet you still go and mess it up." I say a small sob escaping my throat. "Herms please wait. I'm sorry. I would never want to make you cry." "A little late for that now isn't it?" I say, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

I reached up and wiped away the tears that after a couple of seconds had stopped falling. "Draco Adonis Malfoy, this is the first and last time I cry because of you. I refuse to be hurt again. What you do from this point forward is none of my concern. I hope you are happy with that bitch. Good day Mr. Malfoy, I'll see you next head's meeting."

I turned and walked out of the common room. I needed to be alone, I needed time to think. Closing the portrait, I leaned against it and sighed. Inside the common room, I could hear Draco crying and throwing things around. For a second I thought I heard him say "Herms, I love you," but it was probably just my imagination. I was too hurt and worn out to care. Now that I think about it, he probably did say that he loved me, but I couldn't love him, not after what he did to me. Determined to forget all about Draco Malfoy I pushed myself away from the portrait and headed towards the lake, the only place I could think in peace.

I didn't see Draco that often, even though we shared a common room, well with the exception of the meetings and the rounds. On graduation day, we shared the podium and we gave our speeches. Afterwards, we each went our separate ways.

...: Six Months After Hogwarts :..

I guess in the end it didn't matter what we did, maybe we weren't meant to be together. It just seems right that what started off as such a rocky relationship was destined to end that way. I guess in the end destiny had other plans for each of us. If I had stayed with Draco, forgiven him for what he did, I wouldn't be engaged to Ron and about Draco Malfoy... Well I hadn't seen him or heard of him since graduating from Hogwarts until recently when I read in Witch Weekly that he was secretly married to _her_ as soon as school was out due to the fact that _she _was pregnant. In the end, everything was as it should be…how it always should have been.

…………………:……………...

A/N: This is my first fanfic so plz be gentle. I actually got the idea for this story after reading a conversation I had with my boyfriend on AIM…we're still together though… and our situation was different so yeah…anyway review! You know you want to! Thanx!


	2. AN

Hi! I know you are all disappointed that this isn't a new chapter and I apologize. Seriously, I didn't think anyone would like this so I didn't think about writing a sequel to it and now I have a really horrible case of writers block. I want to continue this story but I don't know where to start!!!! There are so many things I want to do with it it's crazy! I will very happily take any suggestions you guys have for me… I need to know where you guys want to see in a good story so I can put that in the story. A million thanks to those people who reviewed, I'm working really hard to get over the stupid writers block so I can update soon. I will update as soon as I have something good enough to be presented.


	3. Blast From The Past

It's been six years since I last saw her. But now, with her standing right in front of me with a look of shock on her face, everything I fought so hard to forget creeps back into my head. All of the painful memories I tried to repress flood my head making it impossible for me to think. In my mind, I see our last year at Hogwarts, the relationship we had that I screwed up, the horrible fight and break up that followed when she found out about me and Pansy. Hermione hates me and it tears me up inside because I did what I did in order to protect her. You see, Pansy found out about my relationship with Hermione because of Veritaserum. She slipped some into my Firewhiskey a day before I was supposed to go home and refuse to become a Death Eater. Pansy found out that I hated her and that I only put up with her because Father ordered me to. Anyway, she threatened to tell Father and I know Father would have killed both Hermione and myself if he found out. Pansy wanted me to sleep with her in exchange for her silence. I didn't want to but I did to save Hermione. I would die if anything happened to her or if she were hurt because of me. I guess that didn't work because she was still hurt by me, not physically but emotionally. That day she walked in on Pansy and me; I lied to her because I thought that if I told her the truth she wouldn't have listened to me. I felt that it was better that we broke up because I know that Pansy wouldn't have let it go. Besides, Hermione probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. She would probably think I was lying. The reason she is standing in front of me is that I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Pansy and Emma, our daughter and she is a waitress there, much to my shock. She came over while I was distracted arguing with Pansy, when she asked if she could take our order, I recognized her voice and looked up in shock. We stared at each other for a second until I whispered "Mione…." I hoped that she didn't hear me but she did. "Dra…" she whispered, completely shocked. Before I could say anything, she was gone.


	4. Blast From The Past II

Mione! Could you cover for me? My sister is in labor and I have to go help out. She's having a home birth. Doesn't like hospitals much. I need to be there for moral support and as midwife," said Ingrid, one of my co-workers at the Leaky Cauldron, almost in one breath. I was already ready to go home because my shift had ended a couple of minutes earlier but I said, "Sure."

"Thank you Mione! You are a life saver!" Ingrid said then hugged me tightly. I smiled and gently hugged her again before saying, "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like remember? I went through this with Ginny a couple of months ago and if my memory serves me right, and it does, you covered for me then. So don't worry about it, everything will be fine. Now go. That baby is not going to wait for you to get there." With that said, I gave her a gentle push towards the door. "Oh…right. Thank you Mione," she said before quickly walking out the door. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

You must be asking yourselves why in Merlin's name am I, Hermione Granger (Hogwarts Head girl, Harry Potter's best friend and brightest which of my age), am working at the Leaky Cauldron. You see, it's a rather simple. I'm training to be a Healer at St. Mungos, so this is only a part time job. Besides, I live on my own and those bills are not going to pay themselves.

I know everyone thought I would end up working at the ministry as an Auror or something of equal if not greater importance, but I decided against it. I had enough of fighting evil during my Hogwarts days and I felt that I did not need to be doing anything of that sort again for a very long time. I wanted more than just a paper-pushing job; therefore, I chose to be a Healer instead. Meanwhile, I work at the Leaky Cauldron to pay the bills while I train at St. Mungos with the other Healer interns.

Ronald and Harry of course went to work for the Ministry. They just can't live without an adventure I suppose. Harry and Ginny got married almost as soon as Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. A year later, Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lily, after Harry's mum. Now they live in Grimuald Place, which became Harry's after Sirius moved in with Remus in order for Harry and Ginny to have a place to live.

It looks and feels nothing like it did before of course. Ginny wanted a _home _she could bring her children up in, not just a _house._ It's not the cold building it was before, it's much more homely and welcoming, much like The Burrow.

A couple of months ago Ginny gave birth to a baby boy named James, after Harry's father. Neither could be happier and Lily is almost 4 already and she's still just as gorgeous as she was when she was born. All of the Weasleys are ecstatic, but none more than Ronald.

Ronald was so happy now that his best mate had married his little sister and the fact he was now Uncy Ronnie as Lily called him as soon as she began to speak. Whenever we were together at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley was there she would not so subtly hint at us finally getting married and giving her more grandchildren.

As if she didn't have enough already. I mean really, Fred and Angelina had 4, as did George and Katie. Bill and Fleur had 5 and were on their way to the 6 with Fleur being 7 months pregnant at the moment. Charlie still hasn't had any kids and Percy isn't on speaking terms with his family so his kids don't really see their aunts and uncles and grandparents but he has 2. I think that is enough grandchildren for one family, but apparently I'm wrong.

Whenever Mrs. Weasley starts talking about Ronald and I having a family already, I patiently and kindly remind her that Ronald and I decided on a long engagement and that we would be getting married sometime in the near future.

Whenever I say this she nods her head and says "Yes dear, but six years is already long enough for an engagement. Don't you think so?" and as always I say "Mrs. Weasley we…." "Molly dear, please. You are going to be a Mrs. Weasley soon too so just call me Molly." "Ok… Molly. I want to finish training for Healer and Ronald wants to settle into being an Auror before we go any further with our wedding plans."

She always does the same thing after the conversation, she nods her head in an understanding manner only to bring the whole thing up next time she sees Ronald and me together.

I don't like arguing with Mrs. Weasley, but honestly it's not really her business when Ronald and I have a family as Mr. Weasley has reminded her so many times already I lost count. Anyway, going back to my job at the Leaky Cauldron, when I said it was going to be a long day, I didn't even know the half of it.

After Ingrid walked out the door I sighed again and put my things back in my locker and walked out to talk to Will, the bar tender. "Mione, what are you still doing here? I thought your shift ended fifteen minutes ago?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes it did Wes. However, seeing as I'm still here I must have something to do because otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I? I'm covering for Ingrid. Her sister went into labor and Ingrid is the midwife. Plus, she covered for me when I had to lave to be with Ginny," I said and sat at the bar to fold napkins. I could have done this task with a simple flick of my wand, but seeing as there were no customers and there wasn't much to occupy my time with I folded them myself.

I sat there folding napkins for about an hour before the bell above the door chimed signaling that there was a customer. I looked up from my half folded napkin when Tom and Will greeted the customer. He said hello in thick foreign accent, which I couldn't really place and sat at the bar a couple of stools next to me and ordered a Firewhiskey.

I looked at the clock above Will's head and sighed, it was only 12 o'clock. I still needed about 6 more hours before I could go home. Dejected, I went back to my half folded napkin and glared at the coarse material. I still had nothing to do until I had a customer at one of the tables.

The feeling in my legs was starting to disappear so I got up and went behind the bar to grab a bottle of water from the backroom. While I was in the backroom, I heard the faint sound of the bell above the door chime again.

Forgetting about the water, I went back outside and saw a little girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes waiting for someone with the door open. She practically ran to one of the tables close to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Her parents sat with her at the little booth and read the menus for a while. W_hy does that hair look so familiar? _I thought to myself as I watched the father sit next to the little girl instead of sitting with his wife. _That little girl is going to grow up to be such a daddy's girl, much like Lily. Actually she and Lily look to be about the same age. I think this girl older than Lily about a year or two, maybe less. _I thought as I walked towards the family.

As I got closer, I heard the little girl say "Daddy! Can we go to Diagon Alley after we finish eating?" she asked and just with that simple little question I knew my thoughts had been correct. _Daddy's girl through and through_. I chuckled a bit at my thoughts._ I really need to stop talking to myself_.

"Yes Emma, we can go to Diagon Alley after we finish eating," the blonde man said in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I cleared my throat softly so that I didn't sound like that horrible Umbridge woman and asked if I could get them anything with a smile in my voice.

Emma looked up when I spoke and gave me a small smile. As I looked closer at her, she reminded me of someone but my mind couldn't quite place who. Her eyes were a deep blue color with small specks of brown here and there. I smiled gently back at her before looking towards her parents.

That's when I realized why the little girl's hair and facial features had looked so familiar. Standing, or rather sitting right in front of me was none other than Draco bloody Malfoy; the man who broke my heart all those years ago.

I gasped and automatically put a hand to my heart in an effort to stop it from aching and from racing at the mere sight of him. I hoped that neither he nor his wife had heard me but fate was against me today and he did.

His head snapped up and his blue gray eyes filled with shock. "Mione…" he whispered softly, hoping that I hadn't heard.

My mind started racing and I found it harder and harder to breathe as the pain that I had pushed away and hid behind my "love" for Ronald and the fake smile I gave everyone came back like a giant Tsunami and hit me full force. My blood froze in my veins as his eyes slowly went from shock to a mix between a pained and shamed expression.

I quickly looked away from his eyes and at the woman who I now realized could only be one person, Pansy Parkinson, or shall I say Pansy Malfoy. _Ugh… she should have kept her maiden name. _I thought to myself while she went on and on about how she wouldn't eat in a place where a Mudblood worked.

I wasn't paying attention though. My mind was sill and shock and the blood that had been frozen in my veins now pulsed so fast through me it burned. "Dra.." I whispered before I could stop myself and hoped that he hadn't heard the crack in my voice or better yet that he hadn't heard me at all through Pansy's wails.

As fate would have it, he did. He looked as though he was going to say something but before he could utter even one syllable, I apparated into the backroom.


	5. Realizations

Once I was safe in the backroom, I grabbed the bottle of water that I had been about to drink when _they _walked in, and drank it down. Fast.

I could still feel my blood burning underneath my skin as I cautiously looked out the door and grabbed Will, who had been walking by the door on his way back from talking to Tom.

He had seen my disappearing act and was about to go looking for me. He looked like he was about to scream so I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to shush by placing my index finger over my lips. He nodded and quietly walked into the backroom.

Once he was in the backroom, I let go of him and he said, "Dammit Mione, I could have hexed you! You scared me woman! Don't do that!!"

I chuckled a bit but it was a sad almost chocked chuckle and he noticed. "Mione, what's wrong? Why did you just apparate in here? Were they rude? Cause they look rude. You want me to hex them?"

"No! Will, no. I'm just not feeling well. I feel kind of woozy. Do you think you can cover for me while I go get some fresh air? I think I'll be fine. I'll explain everything later ok? Could you just please cover for me. Oh and tell Tom that I went outside to get some fresh air." I said and continued, "Oh and Will, thank you. For everything." I smiled softly as he went out the door that led to the pub.

Shaking my head sadly, I walked out into Diagon Alley and stood with my back against the cold stonewall.

With each passing second, hurt and confusion invaded my mind along with flashback after flashback of that horrid day when I caught them together.

I thought I was over that pompous jerk and his good for nothing wife. I mean he cheated on me and I found out and I dealt with it. You know. Acceptance. Next.

Guess that didn't work. I mean, I'm happy to be engaged to Ronald but there is still a part of me, a very big part of me that wants Malfoy for myself even if he's married and has a gorgeous little girl.

From a little window I could see and listen to everything that was going on inside the pub. I watched and waited while Will, with his never ending patience, waited as Pansy bitched and moaned about a "Mudblood" working at the pub.

I sighed; I guess time doesn't always change things. After a minute or so, I went back to leaning against the wall.

The coldness of the wall and the cold October weather were doing wonders for me. My blood and body didn't feel on fire anymore and with every breath of cold air that entered my lungs, my mind got clearer and clearer. My once frantic heartbeat slowed down with each passing minute until it was seemingly back to normal.

I don't know how long I stood there with my back against the wall but I didn't realize when _they_ had left so I stayed outside for much longer than I had to. _Ok what the hell am I doing? It's been 6 years since Hogwarts and everything that happened 7__th__ year. Why do I still care about him? Why does it still kill me to see them together? _"Because I still love him…" I whispered to myself.

A cough from someone standing at the door leading into the pub brought me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw Will.

"Well, they certainly weren't happy. What happened Mione? Merlin! It's freezing out here. Haven't you noticed?" he said as he saw his breath in the cold.

"No Will. Honestly, my body felt like it was on fire so this was perfect for me. I couldn't even feel it. Now that I've calmed down a bit it is awfully cold. Now lets go back inside before we both get sick and I'll explain everything," I smiled softly and earnestly.

Gently, I pushed off of the all with my hands but the rough, cold stone still scraped the palms of my hands a bit. Will put an arm around my shoulders and nudged me with his other fist in a friendly way.

I laughed, but I still felt sick and woozy from seeing the Malfoys. "Thanks Will. I needed to get out of the pub for a while," I said as we walked into the backroom and into the pub.

Will stayed behind the bar while I sat at the stool that I had been sitting at before the whole Malfoy incident.

"Mione, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!!!" Will said trying really hard not to laugh at the silly comment about seeing a ghost.

"Ha Ha very funny Will. Not a ghost per say, but I did get a rather awful shock with those customers. I guess I might as well tell you what that was all about now, seeing as we have nothing else to do at the moment." I said and proceeded to tell him about everything that happened between Draco Malfoy and me.

By the end of the story, I could hardly speak because of the tears that were running down my face and the sobs that I kept choking back. "I just never thought I would see them again. I mean I kind of hoped I wouldn't because I knew deep down that it would turn out like this," I said after I dried my tears.

Will looked at me sympathetically and said, "Here Mione, drink this. You're white as a ghost and it will help calm you a little bit." He handed me a shot of Firewhiskey.

I looked at the drink apprehensively for a couple of seconds before I drank it down. Now, I usually don't resort to alcohol to ease and calm me, but I felt that in this case I could make an exception. The amber liquid burned as it went swiftly down my throat and I coughed and made a face, which sent Will into a fit of laughter that I joined in after I stopped coughing.

"Thanks Will. I needed that," I said smiling. "_That_ being the firewhiskey or the laugh?" He said smirking in an annoying way that reminded me so much of Draco that I felt like crying again. Ignoring the burning in my eyes I said "The laugh silly. I needed the laugh, but thanks for the firewhiskey anyway." I said with a laugh that was closely followed by a hiccup which caused both Will and myself to fall into hysterics again.

"What in blue blazes is so funny?" asked an upset looking Tom, who had come out of his office to see what all of the commotion was about. "Nothing Tom. Mione was just a little stressed and laughing helps. Remember that time that we were so busy you started laughing because you dropped the rag you were holding and you were laughing so hard you were crying for almost 20 minutes? Well the same thing happened to Mione here. Isn't that right Mione?!" Will said sending me a look that said agree or else we are both dead.

Thinking quickly I said "Yes Tom, I haven't been sleeping well because of my Healer training and I'm pulling a double today. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." _Merlin, lets hope he believes me._ I gave Will a look that said _There. You happy now?_ Will understood and nodded while smiling. Tom believed us and walked back to his office while telling us to keep busy .

After Tom went back to his office, Will and I sat at the bar and talked for what seemed like hours and talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

Suddenly Will gasped and said, "So that's who you said you loved when you were outside! You weren't talking about your fiancé. You were talking about Draco Malfoy. Weren't you Hermione? Even after all of these years, even after everything he did to you, you're still in love with Draco Malfoy." He gave me a look that said that I better tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me Merlin.

_Shit…I didn't think he would figure it out. C'mon girl, you should do one thing and only one thing.. Deny. Deny. Deny._ "Will! How can you even think about such a thing? That is preposterous. I mean why would I love him? I'm in love with Ronald. We're going to get married soon. You see I really don't love…." Accepting defeat, I trailed off and then with a sigh I asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Will gave me a sad smile and said, "Well, based on your reaction at seeing them together and the way you told me what happened between you guys, I would say yes. If you hadn't told me everything that has happened between you guys, I probably would have just thought you were feeling sick or something and seeing as you are pulling a double shift, I thought that only made things worse. I would have thought that maybe you were just tired but seeing as I know you're history, then yes it's a bit obvious. I wonder why you're friends haven't noticed that you aren't really "in love" with Weasley. Sure you love him, but you aren't IN love with him. There is a difference, a very big different. What you feel for Weasley is more of a brotherly love and what you feel for Malfoy…well that's love through and through. Mione, what I fail to understand is why you do this to yourself. Why don't you just tell Weasley that you aren't in love with him and break off the engagement? Why torture yourself? You should just break off the engagement now before it goes any further and go with someone you are REALLY in love with. Even if it's not Mr. Malfoy."

Will's speech brought tears to my eyes. Finally I had someone who knew what was going on without having to tell them straight out and without the person getting upset and mad at me.

"Will…you know I can't do that. For starters, Ronald will be devastated because I've led him on for so long. I don't even want to think about his reaction when I tell him that I'm not in love with him but that instead I am in love with his only enemy, Draco bloody Malfoy, who by the way, happens to be fucking married! There is no way out of it Will! I have to marry Ronald and suck it up and pretend to be happy. It's what I've been doing for almost 6 years now. I don't think it will be a problem in the future. I mean, Ronald and I are going to have pretty hectic careers so I really doubt we will have much time for anything. Besides, if I break the engagement off, Ronald and the rest of the Weasleys will be horribly upset and not to mention, things will never be the same between us. Our friendship of almost 13 years will be ruined with no possible way of fixing it. I don't want that do happen. So you see, I have no choice. I know deep in my heart that Ronald really does love me and is in fact IN love with me, but I can't love him the way he deserves because my heart already belongs to someone else. We both know it's true. I can't simply learn to love Ronald because my mind and my heart refuse to let me. I can't learn to love him, I simply can't. Oh Will, what should I do? Every time I think about Draco, my heart flutters and speeds up to speeds that are unimaginable and impossible for the human heart, my stomach clenches, it gets harder to breathe, my blood drains from my head which makes me feel faint and nauseous, I so nervous I stutter when I speak ... I don't get any of those feelings when I'm with Ronald. There are no fireworks, no nothing when he touches me, well there is but not the way there was when Draco touched me. I don't know what to do. Will tell me what to do? You're the only one that can help me for you are the only one I can trust and tell."

Will sighed, "Mione, I've already told you what to do. You have to break things off with Weasley. It isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to him, and you know it. Sure he will be upset, who wouldn't, but you've got to do it. There is no easy way to do it, and it will hurt you both, but after a while it will stop hurting. Not completely, but it will hurt less and less as time passes, and eventually there will only be a small scar that will always be there but you have to get over it and move on. The Weasleys and the rest of your friends really shouldn't judge you because it's your decision to make not theirs and they will understand in time. In the meantime, you'll always have me, even if your so-called friends desert you. Remember that Mione. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Wherever and whenever you need me. I promise," he said and gave me a huge bear hug.

I hugged him back and nodded. I couldn't express what I was feeling at the moment to Will so I just stayed quite because I feared that my voice wouldn't work properly because of the gigantic lump I felt in my throat. I sat at the bar and watched Will work but didn't say much until the end of my shift. Before I left, I told Will that I would talk to Ronald tonight about breaking it off and that I would talk to him (Will) later.

I went into the backroom and after a goodbye hug and a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek form Will, I grabbed my things out of my locker and apparated into my home.

I quickly shrugged off my coat and lay down on the couch exhausted. I closed my eyes for a while before deciding that what I needed to forget everything that happened at work was a nice hot bath. With bubbles, mustn't forget the bubbles, I reminded myself just before I went to prepare the bath.

A.N. I'm soooooooo very sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with group projects (they suck I tell you!!!), work, and finals…I hope this is better than the previous update! I'm in the process of writing and editing the next chapter but I will not update until I feel that it is nearly perfect. So sorry! I promise I will try to work faster now that I don't have to go to classes until June.


	6. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

After spending I don't know how many hours soaking in the hot bubble bath, I decided it was time to get out and go talk to Ronald. Hopefully, he'll listen to what I have to say and let me break off the engagement without much drama.

Just as I was getting out of the bath, I heard the faint 'pop' of apparition coming from my living room. Sighing, I quickly wrapped a warm, fluffy green towel around myself and walked out into the living room to investigate what was going on.

I was looking down at the floor, stepping carefully so as to not leave puddles of water form both my body and my hair on the hardwood floor. So, because I was stepping carefully, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. It is after all MY house therefore, I don't need to SEE where I'm going to KNOW where I'm going; I know where everything is.

When I walked into the living room I said, "Ronald!!!! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just apparate into my house without my permission!" I of course wasn't looking at who I was talking to, I just assumed that it was Ronald who had apparated into my home, but I was wrong. It wasn't Ronald who was standing my living room was the one man that I loved and hated at the same time, Draco bloody Malfoy.

As soon as I fully realized who exactly was standing in my living room, I was beyond furious. How dare that pretentious prick think he can just waltz right back into my life like this and pretend everything is going to be all right? I was about to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Mione, please. Listen to me!" Anger, frustration, desperation, and shame were evident in his voice.

"Why…W-W-What the bloody hell are you doing in my house Malfoy! Get out! How dare you!? After all of these years Malfoy, you think I'll be willing to listen? You've had six years Malfoy. Six long years, and you chose now, this moment. Why? Why'd you wait Malfoy? Look you know what? Never mind. Just...um...just get out," I said with a sigh.

My reluctance to listen to him was fading fast and I was still in only my fluffy green towel and I was getting cold. "Malf…" I was interrupted however, before I could even finish his name.

"Hermione, listen to me. Please. I did what I did because I love you! Don't you get it?! I would have died without you." he said, despair written all over his pale face.

"What are you saying? You cheated on me because you love me?! That has to be the biggest load of bullshit I've heard in my life Malfoy. Just get out. I have things to do," I said, annoyed now because of what he had said.

"Don't you get it?! He found out Mione. He found out about us. He would have killed you. You have to listen to me, give me a chance to explain. Please!" He was nearly begging my and my heart went out to him.

As much as I hated the bastard for what he did to me, the look of regret and sorrow on his face made my resolve weaken. Sighing, I said, "Ok Malfoy. Let me go put on some clothes and we can talk."

Turning quickly, I half ran half walked to my room, careful to keep the towel around myself. Once in my room I put on my underwear and a pair of old faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly walked out and sat on the couch. I motioned for him to do the same.

"Look, I know I've hurt you and probably nothing I do will ever make up for that, but you've got to understand why I did the things that I did."

"Ok Dra…Malfoy, you've got 30 minutes, in the mean time, would you like some tea?" I asked and nearly laughed at the shocked look on his face.

Now I know you're probably wondering why the hell I just offered him tea. It's simple really, no matter how much I hate the bastard; I'm not going to forget my manners. Anyways, as I poured the tea into the porcelain teacups, Malfoy was asking me if I remembered the nigh we first told each other we loved one another.

"Of course I remember. I'm not stupid. How could I forget?"

..: FLASHBACK :..

Draco's POV

"Surprise!" I said as I took of the blindfold that was wrapped lightly around her eyes. "Draco…What's going on?" she asked, her face confused.

We were standing in out on the balcony in our tower and there was a lovely candlelight dinner for two. "This is beautiful Draco! Thank you!" She kissed me then and in my mind that was the best kiss we'd shared, aside from our first.

"This Mione is because we've been together as a couple for 5 months. I had dobby help me with this because I wanted it to be extra special. Don't worry, I paid him for his services." I said smiling when I noticed she was about to say something about the unfair treatment of house elves.

She smiled quickly and looked at the fable in front of us. It was brilliantly decorated in both of our house colors and the food smelled delicious. I pulled out a chair for her and once she sat down I pushed it in before sitting myself.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence, smiling at each other and occasionally leaning over the table to give each other a quick kiss. Once we finished eating, the table and everything on it disappeared, leaving in it's place a comfy looking blanket and some pillows.

I turned and smiled at her before I lie down on the blanket and motioning for her to do the same. She stretched out next to me and put her head on my chest. We were looking up at the stars, not really talking just enjoying the feeling of having the other so close.

"Draco…Harry and Ron keep asking questions and I don't think I can keep lying to them. What are we going to do if they find out about us? If anyone finds out about us?" She said, gently lifting her head to look me in the eyes. .

With a soft sigh, I looked at her concern filled eyes and said, "Don't worry about it Mione. I'm sure no one is going to find out unless we tell them we're together. They know we called somewhat of a truce when the year began because of our Head duties, but they don't know that in time we became friends and eventually a couple. They think we "mildly" tolerate each other because we have to work together on all of the head duties. It's much more than that now and they mustn't think otherwise. As much as I don't want to Mione, I think we are going to have to start fighting again. In the halls and annoying each other in classes and such just outside of the common room so that Potter and Weasley stop asking questions."

"But Draco, I don't want to! I don't think I can stand it. Even if it is just pretend. I don't want you to act how you did before. It hurts me just thinking about it."

"Mione, we must. No one must find out about us. If they do, we're in trouble, you more than me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Let's not think about this now. For now, lets enjoy each other's company. Tomorrow we'll deal with this." I leaned down and kissed her, slow and soft, but full of passion that I had been holding back for a long time.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I love you with every fiber of my being," I whispered, knowing that in the silence of the starry night she would hear me.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy. I love you with every fiber of my being," she said smiling before kissing me again.

We lay there for hours just holding each other and looking up at the stars. Eventually it got to be too cold to be outside so we went back inside, gave each other a quick kiss goodnight before going into our separate bedrooms.

As I was falling asleep, I thought _tonight was perfect, just as I hoped it would be. _I didn't realize then that my perfect relationship was going to end in less than 48 hours.

..: END FLASHBACK :..

"You remember everything about it? Everything we talked about, including the part about fighting to keep people from thinking we were anything more than just enemies working together?" He asked, his voice bringing us both back from our reveries.

Nodding silently, I kept going over that night in my mind. It was the last night that Draco and I spent together as a happy couple.

Tears pricked at my eyes and I noticed that his eyes had gotten glossy as well. "Ye…" I cleared my throat because I felt like I couldn't talk properly unless I did.

"Yes. I remember Malfoy. What of it? I don't think cheating on me was part of the agenda. We were to fight in the halls and annoy each other in classes. Cheating was NEVER mentioned anywhere in the conversation," I said coldly.

"I know Mione. I was getting to that. You see, you weren't the only one having problems with friends asking questions. Pansy was just like Potter and Weasley. She thought there was something more going on between us. Everyday, she would try to get something out of me and everyday I would lie and say I could never see anything in you because you were a filthy Mudblood. Of course, those comments started getting old even though I'd been saying them for years. She said there was something in the way I looked at you during classes, meals, and during meetings that she didn't like. She thought we were together and of course we were but she didn't know that. Look, the next part you aren't going to believe if I told you. I brought along my pensive, so instead of telling you, I'll show you."

"Ok Malfoy. Where's this pensive of yours? I'm getting tired of listening," I said, looking directly at him.

He pulled out a shiny bowl filled to the brim with silvery liquid. I felt the familiar tug that comes from falling into a pensive and closed my eyes.

..: INSIDE THE PENSIVE :..

Once I landed, I opened my eyes and I noticed we were in our Head Boy and Head Girl tower.

I saw Draco and myself out on the balcony, the real Draco was standing next to me but was looking anywhere but at me or at us together. It was, I realized with a sharp stab in my chest, the night before everything went to hell. The night we first said the L word to each other.

I saw the whole thing play out as it had that night and I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my face. We were so happy then. What the hell went wrong? Oh yes, he cheated on me. Wiping angrily at my cheeks, I noticed that Draco was in the same situation I was. Turning back to look at our last night of happiness together, I sighed and looked away.

All of a sudden, the scene changed and we are no longer in out tower. We are now standing right in the middle of Slytherin common room where I could clearly see Pansy trying to throw herself at Draco.

_Typical_ I thought as I watched every attempt at getting onto Draco's lap Pansy made in vain. He, of course, kept refusing her and pushing her away until she spoke up.

"If I didn't know any better Draco, I would say that you don't want to spend time with your fellow housemates. You spend all of your free time doing "Head Duties" and when you aren't doing your head duties, you are in YOUR common room with HER. Now, what is REALLY going on between you and the Mudblood? Tell me the truth Draco."

With a heavy sigh, Draco said, "Look Pansy, I've told you countless times that I HAVE to spend time with her because of Head Duties and those take up most of my time. I'm in MY common room because I appreciate the peace and quiet when she isn't there. Now, you have to understand that head duties are very important and if I don't do them, my Head Boy title would be stripped and given to someone else. We wouldn't want that to happen would we Pansy? No we wouldn't because you know how much it would upset me and you KNOW that Father would be furious if that situation does indeed occur." He spoke slowly as one would speak to a child.

Quickly shaking her head to indicate 'NO' Pansy once again tried to get all over Draco. He seemed to notice this because he quickly got up and started walking towards the entrance to the common room. "Where are you going Drakie!?" she said pouting a lot. "I've got a lot of work to do. Stop with the silly questions and let me get to work." Draco said just before walking out of the common room and slamming the door shut.

The scene changed again and this time, we were in the Great Hall during breakfast the next day.

The real Draco hadn't said a word since we got into the pensive and I wasn't about to break the silence. I watched as Draco sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast while Pansy sat next to him and Blaize Zabini sitting across from them. I noticed that Blaize was pulling something from within his robes and handing it silently over to Pansy who quickly and quietly put it away, all the while trying to talk to Draco.

You may be asking why the hell didn't Draco Malfoy notice this exchange. Simple, he was looking at me sitting with Harry and Ron across the hall.

The scene changed once again I noticed we were once again in Slytherin common room. The real Draco said, "This is where everything went to hell. Pay close attention to what Pansy does."

Nodding, I turned my attention back to Pensive Draco. He was sitting on a couch looking tiredly into the flames. _Oh, this is right after that fight we had…that's why I had been looking for him when I found him with Pansy. _Shaking my head softly, I looked as Pansy brought Draco a glass with some Firewhiskey. The real Draco standing next to me, if possible turned even paler and stood even stiffer than he had the whole time we had been in the Pensive.

"Draco, you look tired. Here, drink this. It will help you relax," Pansy said, her voice sugar sweet. _Ugh…her voice is annoying. _I thought while I saw Pensive Draco take the Firewhiskey and drown it in one gulp as Pansy smirked softly before pulling him up and out of the common room towards where I found them together.

Draco motioned for me to follow them and with him by my side we walked towards the classroom in which I had found them.

That's when it all made sense to me. The "something" Blaize had given Pansy had to have been a vial of some sort of potion to control Draco or something.

_Maybe she gave him a love potion. That's the only reason I can think of that would cause Draco to act like that._ Once we reached the classroom, the door was already closed. The real Draco looked down and said softly, "You go ahead. I don't think I can handle that again."

"Ok Draco. I'll go, but you better be out here when I come out." I said before opening the door and walking in.

Once I was inside, I realized that Pansy hadn't given Draco any love potions. She'd given him something much worse, Veritaserum. She was, at the moment, interrogating him. "What is your middle name that you don't want anyone to find out about?"

"Adonis. Damnit Parkinson! What did you do to me?! What the fuck am I doing here!?" Draco yelled outraged, seemingly snapping out of his previous daze. "Don't worry Drakie, I'm doing this for your won good love. Now tell me, what exactly is going on between you and the Mudblood?" A smirk replaced her normal sneer.

Pensive Draco seemed to be fighting the effects of the Veritaserum, but in the end he gave in. "We're going out and I love her," he said as shock registered on both of their faces. His face clearly said that he hadn't wanted to say that but the blasted truth potion made him and Pansy's face…well Pansy's face was priceless. It was stuck between a sneer, a smirk, and shock.

"Wh..What?" she said softly, mainly to herself. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD DRACO MALFOY!?" She yelled, her pug-like face turning an awful shade of purple. _Heh, she reminds me of Ronald when she's mad!_ I thought as I watched her face change colors.

"Yes Pansy, I love Hermione." Pensive Draco said calmly, knowing that all was lost when he first opened his mouth at the beginning of the interrogation.

"You are supposed to love ME! Not the Mudblood! ME DRACO! Dammit!" she yelled and I swear that had I been standing there when this happened, she would have Avada'd me.

"No Pansy. I don't love you. I don't even like you. I hardly even tolerate you and the only reason I do is because of my Father. He would be furious if he found out I didn't like you. Now leave me alone. I have to go see Hermione." He said calmly moving towards the door to leave Pansy in the classroom.

"Oh it's Hermione now is it? Well lets see what you Father says about this juicy bit of information." she said smirking. Pensive Draco stopped in his track with his hand on the doorknob.

Turning around to glare at Pansy he said, " Pansy, you can't tell Father about any of this. You know what would happen if he finds out. I know perfectly well that you KNOW that she'll be killed. I don't care if you think she deserves it because she doesn't. Do whatever it is you want, just don't tell my Father," he said an edge to his voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

It was as if he knew what she was going to ask and what would happen afterwards. "Sleep with me. Right here, right now and everything will be forgotten. If not, I'm sure that the owl that I had Blaize write to your father earlier this morning telling him of our suspicions would very much like to take a flight, if you know what I mean."

"No! I won't. Ever. I love her Pansy. You can't make me do this to her!" He said anguished. _He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. _I thought as emotion after emotion raced across his normally calm face.

"No, Pansy. I won't do it! I can't…I can't betray her like that even if it will ultimately save her life. I'm leaving." He said and once again reached for the door.

"Stop right there Draco. If you leave, you know the consequences. I swear that if you sleep with me all will be forgotten. Just do this. If you love her as you say you do, you'll do this to protect her." Pansy said smirking.

"Yes I love her Pansy, but I won't betray her. I'll go tell her that you know and that probably Father knows too. We'll work something out. I don't need to do anything with you." Pensive Draco responded smirking as well.

"Then you leave me no choice Draco. Imperio!" _Why didn't he just tell me he had been under the Imperious curse!? Did HE even know he'd been under the Imperious curse? _I thought as I watched her tell him that she was me and then seduce him.

I saw everything that happened up until I walked in. The spell seemed to be broken when I walked in. _Why had Draco reacted that way when I walked in?! He should have told me he had been cursed! He probably thought I wouldn't have believed him! Oh my god. I know I wouldn't have believed him, but he still should have tried. _

I heard the whole exchange before the Pensive Hermione and Pensive Draco and then I saw her run out slamming the door. Draco and Pansy were arguing again, but I simply couldn't take anymore.

I walked back out to where the real Draco was sitting on the floor his back to the wall and his knees up to his chin. I sat next to him and cried. I cried like I hadn't cried since that night I found them together. Draco, hearing me walk out of the classroom looked up and his eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign that he'd been crying all the time I was in that classroom.

"Why Draco? Why didn't you tell me she'd put you under the Imperious? Why lie to me like that?" I whispered, my sobs keeping me from speaking any louder.

"Oh god Hermione. I wanted to, but I knew you wouldn't believe me. Besides, if I told you the truth you would still have been in a lot of danger. By not telling you the truth, I felt I was protecting you from Pansy, from Father, from myself. I pushed you away to keep you alive Hermione. They would have killed you if we had continued to see each other. It broke my heart into a zillion pieces, but I had to. I knew that you would be hurt but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Draco, I would have been with you no matter what! Why didn't you just spear us years of hurt and torture and tell me the truth? You thought it was me you were sleeping with. I doubt that when you saw me standing in the doorway, you still thought it was I. Why did you react like you did?" I asked, a bit calmer now.

"I honestly thought I was making love to you Hermione. God knows I love you enough to make love to you not just have sex with you. I freaked out when I saw you standing at the door and Pansy there with me instead of you. I panicked but I played it off because I knew it would save you." He said softly, gazing into my eyes as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

He reached forward to wipe them away, then thought better of it and returned to how he was. "Why didn't you just Obliviate her Draco? She wouldn't have been able to tell your Father anything." I said as I felt the pull that indicated we were leaving the pensive. I quickly closed my eyes and waited for it to stop.

..; END PENSIVE:..

When I opened my eyes, we were sitting in my living room again. "Hermione, she had already written to my father. Blaize had the letter. She later told me that she had given him specific orders that if she were to be Obliviated, he should send the letter to father right away. She thought that if I were to Obliviate her, their suspicions would be proven correct. Also, I panicked when she found out. I didn't think about it 'til the argument we had in the common room. I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you this way."

"I realize that now Draco, but you still should have told me. I probably wouldn't have been happy, but I would have agreed to stop seeing you for a while if only to make her think that it was over between us for good. I guess what you did worked better because I know for a fact that up until a couple of minutes ago, I hated you. I hated you for cheating on me. I hated you for causing our relationship to end like it did. I hated you for hurting me that way. Do you know that I didn't even trust Ronald when we first started going out? Mind you, he never found out about us and neither did Harry. I think the only one that might have known something was going on between us was Ginny, but she never said anything, and after we broke up and things went back to how they should have been in the beginning, her suspicions were worthless. Still, Ronald has been my best friend for almost 12 years and I didn't trust him after you hurt me like that."

"I'm so sorry Mione. I swear. If I could go back in time and fix it, I would and we would be together now. I wouldn't be with Pansy, you wouldn't be with Weasley, and Emma would be ours," he said while looking at me. "Was Emma a product of that night? Or did you still sleep with her afterwards?" I asked. That question seemed to upset Draco even more.

"No Hermione, Emma isn't a product of that night? How could she be? You walked in just in time. She's going to be six in November. After we broke up, she threatened to tell Father about everything that had happened if I didn't start going out with her. I guess in a way she blackmailed me into the life I have now. The only things that keep me going are thoughts of you and Emma. I probably would have Avada'd myself by now if it wasn't for the memories of us together and the little time I spend with Emma."

" What do you mean Draco? Did our break up affect you that much? Or is it just the life that you lead right now?" I asked. I wasn't mad, hurt, or upset with Draco anymore. Now I was worried about the man that was sitting across from me on my couch. Never in all of the years I've known him has Draco Malfoy seemed as broken and fragile as he does now, at this very moment sitting across from me on my couch in my home.

"Hermione, our brake up caused me to nearly jump from the Astronomy tower, but I didn't because I knew not only would you be furious but you would be in danger. Pansy would have made it seem like it was your fault and then you would have gotten in trouble for my stupidity. Our break up did affect me, but my life now is what is slowly killing me. Every day I wake up hoping to see you sleeping by my side but instead I find her. It tears me to pieces. There is not a single day that I'm home when she is. If she's home I'm not home. The only time I spend with my daughter is when Pansy isn't home. I hate having to live with her but I put up with it because of Emma. Not a day goes by where I wish I could go home and be with the love of my life but I end up having to go home to a nightmare. I want out Hermione and the only person that makes me truly happy is you but you're with Weasley so I'm stuck. I don't know what to do anymore Mione." He said and he completely broke down.

I watched him for a second before I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him to myself. "Gods Draco. I love you so much. I don't want to be with Ronald. He's like a brother to me! I thought I would never see you again after everything that happened between us so I started going out with different people. Ronald was the only one that made me a bit happy. When he asked if I would marry him, I said yes because it felt safe. I knew he wouldn't hurt me like you'd hurt me. So now I'm stuck in what is sure to be a loveless marriage."

Draco pulled away from me and looked at me with a curious expression on his face. "Why are you stuck in a loveless marriage?! You're not even married yet! You have a choice Mione! You can break the engagement. I, on the other hand, am stuck in a loveless marriage," he said a sad sort of smile gracing his handsome features.

"I've thought about that. Breaking the engagement. I was talking to my friend Will from the Leaky Cauldron after you and your family left and he said the same thing you did. However, it isn't that simple. I would be practically friendless if I broke this engagement. Guess that's what I get for getting involved with my best friend huh?" I said sadly, a sad smile coming to my face as well. However, when I looked at Draco, I nearly laughed out loud.

At the mention of Will, Draco's face had gone all red and blotchy and he looked terribly angry. I couldn't help tease him about it so I said, "Aww, don't be jealous Draco. Will's just a friend. You know my heart belongs only to you, even though you're married. God I feel like such a home wrecker." I started laughing as soon as I said this and Draco started laughing to, despite the situation.

In a matter of 30 minutes, I had gone to hating Draco Malfoy to falling completely and totally in love with him again. "I never stopped loving you Mione," he said while looking me straight in the eyes. His grey eyes were so captivating I got lost in them as I replied, "I know Draco, I didn't stop loving you either. Even through all the pain I knew I never could stop loving you."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned towards me and captured my lips with his own. The kiss was soft and warm but full of the love and passion that had been repressed for nearly 5 years. The kiss could have gone on forever as far as we were concerned. However, it seemed that the gods really hated me because the kiss was interrupted by the faint pop of someone apparating into my bedroom.

"Mione! I thought you said you were coming over for dinner? Is everything ok!? Mione?! Where are you?!"

The voice made my heart stop. "Draco, you have to go! Now. Meet me tomorrow at 5 in Flourish and Blotts. Ronald never goes in there," I said before giving him another long kiss and then watching as he apparated away from my arms. I smiled softly to myself and turned to walk into my bedroom where I would have to face Ronald Weasley. A very upset Ronald Weasley.


	7. Where Things Don't Go According To Plan

When I walked into my room, he turned around and threw his arms around me. Softly shrugging him off, I asked him what he was doing in my house without my permission. "Mione! Where were you?! You had me worried love," he said as he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Oh! I had to work a double at the Leaky Cauldron. When I finally got home I was just so tired, I needed a long relaxing bath. I guess it was too relaxing because I lost track of time. I'm sorry Ronald. I was just on my way to you house actually but I heard you apparate." I said before quickly kissing him on the lips.

"Were you here alone Hermione or was there someone else here with you?! I swear I heard someone apparate just seconds after I got here," Ronald said as he walked around my room investigating every corner, including underneath the bed.

"There was no one here Ronald! You heard me about to apparate over to the Burrow!" I lied as I followed him out of my room and down the hall as he was investigating the rest of my flat. He stopped in the living room and looked me up and down before asking, "If you were just about to apparate to my house, where are your shoes?"

_Shit! How could I have forgotten I'm not wearing shoes!?_ I thought panicked. "Well you see I had my shoes in my hand and um…they must have disappeared when I didn't apparate. Yes that's it. They disappeared. Let me go put on some shoes and we'll go to the Burrow." Turning quickly, I ran back into my room and put on some shoes.

Once I'd pulled on some shoes, I walked out to the living room where Ronald was waiting for me. He was sitting in the same couch Draco and I had occupied only moments earlier. The difference between its previous occupant and its current occupant was laughable. Draco somehow made the whole room light up and Ronald somehow blended in, making the room look almost dull. Sighing softly I grinned at Ronald, a sad sort of grin bur he didn't notice.

"Let's go my love. Everyone's waiting," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. As he kissed me, my mind went back to the kiss I'd just had with Draco. Compared to that kiss, this kiss with Ronald was empty of any passion or emotion, well at least for me. Breaking the kiss quickly, I grabbed a hold of Ronald's hand and apparated to the Burrow.

When we got there, we were immediately surrounded by people, both adults and kids alike. "Aunty Mione, pwease come pway with us!" cried Lily, Ginny's eldest as she grabbed hold of my legs.

"Yes Aunty Mione! Please!" cried the rest of the children. "Children let Hermione go this instant. She's very tired. She'll play with you kids later. Isn't that right Mione?!" Ginny questioned as she pulled me into a hug. "Yes, I'll play with you kids later. Right now, I have to talk to the adults first." I said as I looked at Ginny.

Ginny gave me an odd look before pulling me into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking something that smelled delicious. "Hello Mrs. Weasley! That smells delicious. Do you need help with anything?" I said as I walked into the kitchen and gave her a big hug.

"Nonsense it is Molly, remember dear. Now go take a seat, I know you worked a double shift today. Ginny can give me a hand with the cooking. You just relax." she said and looked at Ginny before continuing, "Ginny, dear, could you help me set the tables outside in the gardens? Oh and get Ron to help you."

As she said this, she had filled a cup with Butterbeer and handed it to me. I stared out the window as Ginny and Ronald set up the tables for our meal I realized that if I talked to Ronald and broke the engagement, I would lose everything I had with this wonderful family.

The smile that had previously graced my features disappeared and a small worried frown took it's place. "What's wrong Mione? Do you want to talk about it or would you rather me leave you alone?" asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen and noticed my frown.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong? Is there something you want to talk about?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she turned around. "No, Molly, thank you. I'll just talk to Harry for a moment in the living room. Harry, now if you don't mind," I said as I walked into the living room, Harry at my heels.

Harry sat on the couch and looked at me curiously. "What's this about Hermione?" His questioning gaze seemed to look right into my very soul. "Harry, I don' know what to do! I love him, just not the way he wants me to. I'm so confused. Maybe I should talk to Ginny instead. I love you to pieces but you won't be able to help me Harry,. Not with this. It's a problem I have to talk to a woman about. Could you go help Ronald finish putting up the table and send Ginny upstairs to her old bedroom? Go." I said as I gently pushed him out the door.

"Fine. I'll do that, but as soon as you finish talking with Ginny, you come and find me. I want to know what is going on inside that pretty little head of yours." He said while patting me softly on my head as he walked outside to call Ginny for me.

As I waited in Ginny's old room, I looked around d at the walls that were covered by pictures of us during our time at Hogwarts and at various end of war celebrations at the Ministry. In every single picture, there was a small on all of our faces, but mine never quite reached my eyes. The pictures always held the same four people, Harry and Ginny with their arms around each other and Ronald and myself.

Usually Ronald would have his arms around my shoulders or around my waist and I couldn't help the small shudder that ran through my body. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ginny came into the room and asked what was wrong.

"Oh gods, Ginny! I can't keep lying to everyone!" I said and for the third time today, I was crying.

"What do you mean keep lying to everyone? You've never lied to us Hermione. What is this really about?!" she questioned, her eyes somewhat glaring at me.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I've lied to you since the middle of 7th year at Hogwarts. I…well you see…umm…well…." I said trying to find the right words. "What do you mean since 7th year? What happened Mione?!" she sounded worried now. _Oh gods help me! She's going to kill me now. _I thought as my mouth blurted "I was going out with Draco Malfoy!"

I expected her to yell and be upset with me for "fraternizing" with the enemy but she didn't say a word. She just stared at me for a minute then said, "Draco? Draco Malfoy?! As in Draco "Ferret Boy" Malfoy? The evil git? Are you serious?!" she said surprised and what she did next surprised me even more, she laughed.

"Hahaha! I knew there was something between the two of you! Why didn't you tell me?! I would have helped cover for you with Harry and...Ron. Oh God! Ron! What happened between you and Malfoy Hermione!? Why are you marrying Ron?" she said as realization dawned on her.

"That's the problem Ginny. Draco and I broke up days before I started going out with Ronald. You see, I thought he'd been cheating on me but he wasn't. He was under the Imperious curse when I walked in on them." I said as I hugged one of Ginny's stuffed animals to myself.

Ginny was shocked again as I told her everything that happened during 7th year between Draco and myself. "Today while I was at work, Draco and his family walked in and I panicked. When I got home, Draco apparated into my living room as I was getting out of the shower and we sat down and he explained everything that happened and then well…then everything came back Ginny. Even after all of these years, I still love him. I can't help it Ginny. I don't want to marry Ronald! I don't! Oh Ginny, I don't know what to do! Ronald is like a brother to me. Can you imagine kissing one of your brothers? Having children with them?" I asked then laughed when Ginny made a horrified and disgusted looking face, even turning a little green, all the while shaking her head no really fast.

I has scared her neck might snap because of how fast she was shaking her head. "Eww! Mione, that's gross! Why didn't you just tell Ron about this when he proposed to you? You know all of this could have been avoided if you'd told everyone the truth about you and Draco when we asked. Just talk to Ron. I'm sure he'll understand. I know I do. How can I not? If you really only love Ron as a brother, you shouldn't marry him because that is just wrong. You'd be stuck in a loveless marriage and you would be miserable. I know my brother will hurt for some time, but he'll get over it."

She hugged me as she said this. I immediately felt much better. "I know Gin, but I don't want to lose you guys. I know your entire family will probably hate me if I break things off with Ronald. I don't think I could stand not being able to talk to you or Harry or spend time with Lily or anyone else. I can't lose you Gin!" I said genuinely scared.

"Don't worry about it. No matter what happens between you and Ron, you'll never lose me or Harry. I can't speak about everyone else, but you'll always have us. I've always considered you a sister to me. Even if it isn't through blood or marriage, you'll always be my sister. Now, dry those tears. We need to go downstairs for dinner. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us," she said as she handed me a handkerchief.

I took the handkerchief and dried my eyes. "Thank you Gin. I just needed for you to know everything before I broke it off with Ronald. Now let's go!!! I have spent the better part of today crying and I'm famished!" I exclaimed before walking down the stairs pulling Ginny behind me.

"You should probably tell Ron after dinner. That way, his stomach is full and he won't try to get out of talking with you by saying he's hungry. You know how the man is about food. Let me know if you need for me to be there with you," she said as we stepped outside where everyone was in fact waiting for us.

"Mione, where have you been? We've been waiting for you. Come sit down so we can eat," Ronald said while putting an arm around my shoulders. I gave a small involuntary flinch. Thankfully, no one but Ginny noticed. I guess after what I had just told her she was keeping a closer eye on me. She didn't say anything though and just gave me a small, encouraging smile.

Dinner was a happy affair. The kids were running around the table as the adults sat and talked animatedly about this or that. After a couple of minutes of quaint conversation, I asked to speak with Ronald in the living room.

Ginny, knowing what I was going to do, nodded at me. Harry moved to follow us but Ginny held him back, telling him it was something personal between Ronald and me.

_I have to thank Ginny for that later. _I thought to myself as I followed Ronald into the living room. He sat down next to me on the couch. "What's going on Hermione? Why have you been so distant today?" he asked while trying to put his arms around me.

I moved away from him before he could hug me and said, "We've got to talk Ronald. I can't do this, I can't marry you." _There I said it! Now all I have to do is wait for the inevitable._ Gently I took off the ring he'd given me all those years ago and handed it back to him.

"Why? Hermione, why now? Why after so many years of being together?" he said, his voice sounded hoarse and broken. "I love you Ronald, just not the way you want me to. You're like a brother to me. You've got to understand me. Please, just take the ring back," I said seriously, my voice surprisingly unaffected by the giant lump that had formed in my throat.

"NO! You can't break off the engagement. I won't let you." He yelled then he looked at me curiously before asking, "Is there someone else? Is that it? Is that why you want to break off our 4 year long engagement? It's that Will guy from the Leaky Cauldron isn't it? I knew it! He's always had a thing for you and now you're dumping me to be with him." Anger radiated off of him in waves as his face turned an ugly shade of magenta.

"No Ronald, it isn't because of Will. But you're right. There is someone else. Now please just take the ring." I looked at him calmly as he glared at me.

"Who is it Hermione? I have to know who it is you are leaving me for. Is it someone I know? If it is, I'll kill him." I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. "Yes Ronald, it's someone you know, but you won't have a chance to kill him. I'm not telling you who it is." I said as I put the ring on the table because he still refused to take it.

He stood up then, his face nearly purple, his fists clenched tightly at his side. "No. You agreed to marry me. ME! I'll be damned if I let you go off and be with some idiot."

"No Ronald, we are through. As of this moment, you are not my fiancé anymore. Not my boyfriend. You are my friend who I love dearly but not in the way you want me to. You're like a brother to me and if you can't understand that then I guess we'll have to stop being friends because I can't do this anymore." I said as I stood up and glared at him. Ronald looked beyond furious now. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Hermione, why can't you understand that I love you? If you won't be mine, you won't be anybody's. I meant it Hermione. You are not walking out on this engagement. Even if I have to keep you locked up, you will be mine." He said before roughly grabbing me by the wrist as I tried to talk away. "Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, you bitch!" he yelled in my face as he spun me around to face him again.

"Let go of me Ronald. I have to talk to Harry." I said yanking my arm back. "Oh so it's Harry. That's who you're leaving me for?!" He grabbed my wrist again and was yelling at the top of his lungs now. I don't doubt that everyone outside heard but Ginny was holding them back, probably telling them that it was none of their business. Ronald was positively shaking with fury now and his grip on my wrist was starting to become more painful with each passing second.

"Don't be stupid Ronald! Harry is married and he his nothing more than a brother to me. Now let me go! You're hurting me!" I screamed as he pushed me against the wall. I reached for my wand but I had stupidly left it at home. I guess he saw me reach for what would have been my wand, had it been in my pocket, because the next thing I knew, my wrist was pulled so hard it snapped.

He saw that my wrist was probably broken and he smiled. He pushed me harder against the wall and started kissing my neck as his pushed their way up my shirt. "Get off of me Ronald! Stop it! Let go of me! HARRY!!!" I yelled as Ronald grabbed a hold of my jeans and was in the process of unbuttoning them.

With a crash, everyone came into the living room. Harry running straight at Ronald pulled him off of me and then punched him in the face. Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't seen Harry pull Ronald off of me, ran in yelling for him to get off of me. That is until he saw Ronald on the floor clutching his now broken nose.

"Ronald! What on earth is wrong with you!?" yelled Mr. Weasley, shocked that his son would do something like this in a "public" place and to me of all people. "She's breaking up with me! She's ending our 4 year engagement because of some guy that I supposedly know buts she won't tell me who it is, the fucking slut!" He yelled at his dad while giving me a dirty look.

I fixed my clothes and my wrist with Ginny's wand and then walked up to where he was now standing next to a disgruntled looking Harry and kneed him where it would hurt him the most. I would have slapped or punched him but he had both of his hands clutching his face because of his broken nose. He fell to the floor as I heard all of the males, including the children, wince.

"Don't you dare call me a slut Ronald Weasley. You are lucky I don't have my wand on me or you would be in a lot more pain than you are now. How dare you do this to me, and in font of your family and the kids. You deserve every bit of pain you are in right now if not more. You want to know who it is. Fine, I'll tell you. It's…It's…" I couldn't say it, not until after I talked to Harry. Hopefully he'll be as understanding as his wife and not a complete and total idiot like his best friend.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell him anything. You have your reasons and even thought it seems like you already told him most of them, the rest are private. If you want to tell him, that's fine. Just don't tell him in front of everyone. Of course, now that this has happened, I think that there should be at least someone else with you so that this doesn't happen again. I think you should talk to Harry first and then tell Ron. That way, Harry is there to keep Ron from being an idiot again." Ginny said as she glared at her brother.

The rest of the Weasley family was positively stunned. I could practically hear what they were thinking. _How could she do that to Ron? How could Ron have been so stupid? Why the hell would he attack her like that!?_ "Thank you Ginny. I plan on telling him after I talk to you and Harry. Could we go to your room again, it's a lot more private than the living room." I said and turned to look at the rest of the Weasley family who were still rooted to their place by the door. "I'll explain everything later. I promise. For now, just keep that disgusting excuse for a wizard away from me." I said as I followed Harry and Ginny up the stairs to Ginny's old room.

"Ok Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked his face somewhat angry. "Why break off the engagement with Ron? Don't you love him anymore?"

"No Harry! It's not that I don't love Ronald anymore. It's just that, well, I don't love him that way. He's more like a brother to me. You and he have been like brothers to me, but as Ronald told everyone, there IS someone else. I'm going to tell you who it is but you've got to let me explain. Ok? Can I have your word that you won't yell or get upset until I finish telling you everything? If not then I won't even bother." I said looking straight into his doubtful green eyes.

"Ok, Hermione. You have my word. Now tell me what the hell is going on, you're scaring the kids. Besides, now I really want to know what is going on inside that pretty little head of yours." He said again with a small smile.

I laughed softly before starting my story. "Ok, well you see. It all started 7th year at Hogwarts. Do you remember me telling you that Draco Malfoy and I had called a truce because of Head duties?" I stopped and waited as Harry said that he did remember.

"Well it was much more than that Harry. We were um…romantically involved. After we called the truce, Draco and I slowly became friends and from there it progressed into something more, so much more." I said as I started pacing the length of Ginny's room.

"Harry, it was beautiful. It was kind of like what you have with Ginny now. I loved him with all of my heart until I caught him cheating on me with his now wife, Pansy Parkinson, or so I was led to believe." I continued my pacing as I told him everything that had happened today between Draco and me.

"When I decided to break the engagement, I hadn't spoken to Draco yet so he isn't the main reason behind the broken engagement. I'll admit he is partially the reason, but most of it is because Ronald is like a brother to me. It's not the same Harry. I feel nothing when Ronald kisses me and I feel so... alive when Draco kisses me. It would be kind of like you kissing me instead of Ginny. Do you know how awkward that would feel?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then made the same face that Ginny made earlier when I told her about kissing one of her brothers. I laughed at him and he shot me a questioning look. "Ginny made the same face when I explained it to her." I said still laughing softly.

"Would you please sit down woman, you're making me dizzy!" He said as he stood up and pulled me down to sit next to him and Ginny on the bed.

"You know, I always thought there was something going on between you and Malfoy. I had my suspicions when you started hanging out more often in your own common room than in ours. I just figured you were busy with Head Girl duties and what not so I hardly ever brought it up. The one time I did you nearly bit my head off. Why didn't you tell us any of this before Mione?"

"Harry, if only you knew. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't. Had anyone else besides Draco and I known about our relationship, the probability of Draco's father finding out would have increased tenfold and you know Draco's father would have killed us."

"Yes. He was capable of that and much more. I guess you're lucky Draco's dad didn't find out about …." Harry was looking wide eyed at the door. I turned and saw Ronald looking ready to kill me. "So that's it then? You're leaving me for Malfoy? He's married you fucking whore!" He yelled as he ran straight at me. Harry, seeing what was about to happen stepped in front of me.

Ronald was stunned that Harry would step in front of me like that and he skidded to a stop. "Harry, what are you doing?! Get out of the way before I make you." he hissed at Harry. Harry, having faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters countless times just sent him a look that said 'are you kidding me' before saying, "No Ron. You've hurt Hermione enough. You never should have done what you did in the living room. If Hermione files a complaint against you at the Ministry for attempted rape, you could spend nearly 15 years in Azkaban. Now, I suggest you take your attitude and leave. Hermione already explained her reasons to you and if you are so selfish as to not accept them, then you aren't the person I thought you were Ronald Weasley."

Harry looked quickly at Ginny who now had her arms around me protectively. Ginny shook her head in disappointment because of her brother and slowly walked towards him, swiftly slapping him across his newly healed face. "I'm going to go get our kids Harry then I'm going home. Hermione, you are welcome to come with me if you'd like or you can stay here and sort things out."

I looked between Harry and Ronald and shook my head softly before telling Ginny I would stay and sort things out. "Harry, make sure nothing happens to Hermione or you are sleeping on the couch. Do I make myself clear? After all of this is over, I want to see Hermione sitting in my living room drinking a cup of tea after I put the kids to bed. As for you Ronald, I don't want to see you again in a week; I don't even want you to talk to Harry, me, or our kids. You set a horrible example nearly raping Hermione in the living room. I'm surprise mum and dad haven't said anything about that yet. You disgust me," she said as she turned sharply on her heal and walked out the door, closing it with a loud bang.

I watched Harry and Ronald have a staring contest as I sat on the bed. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK! I've had enough of this. Ron, I know you're hurt but you've got to let Hermione go, even if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to be stuck in a loveless, unhappy, and more than likely unfaithful marriage would you Ron?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed next to me while Ronald stood somewhat glaring at me.

"You're right Harry, I don't want to be stuck in a loveless, unhappy marriage to a whore." Ronald said as he walked out of the room. I sighed and told Harry that I'd go to his house tomorrow. With one last hug from Harry, I apparated home.


	8. Dee

At home, I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed .Today had been exhausting, both physically and emotionally. I closed my eyes and fell asleep amid the soft sheets of my bed.

The next morning, I woke up and rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes. As I looked at the time, everything that had happened the day before came back to me full force. Everything that happened between Draco and me, telling the Weasleys and the Potters, my near rape experience at the hands of Ronald Weasley, even my talk with Will at the Leaky Cauldron came back to me and I couldn't help the thoughts that clawed their way into my head.

_Should I report Ronald to the Ministry? Should I seek Draco out before our 5 o'clock meeting at Flourish and Blotts and tell him everything that happened? What's going to happen between Draco and me, he's married and has a daughter. I love him but I don't want to take him away from his little girl. He already made it clear that he hardly spends anytime with her. What's going to happen with Pansy? Are they going to divorce or am I just going to be his mistress? Will he even want to be with me? Did I do the right thing by breaking up with Ronald?_

Yesterday had definitely not gone according to plan. _I hope today does_. I thought as I made myself some breakfast. After I'd eaten the delicious omelet I'd made for breakfast, I took a quick shower and put on my Healer robes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, leaving my long curls to cascade down my back. With one last quick look in the mirror, I apparated to St. Mungo's to begin my Healer training for today.

"Good morning Healer Granger. How are you this fine morning?" a tall elderly wizard asked me as he approached carrying various patient charts. "Fine Healer Thompson, thank you. How are you this morning?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

I really did like my job at the hospital, it was way better than working at the Leaky Cauldron, that's for sure and I enjoyed helping people. At St. Mungo's there is never a dull moment. I love it.

Healer Thompson smiled and said, "Fine Healer Granger. Do you know what you are doing today?" I nodded my head indicating yes before saying, "I train with Healer Avery today. Don't I?" He smiled a secretive smile before handing me one of the charts in his hands.

"No. You aren't training with Healer Avery anymore, Healer Granger. Today is your final test. If you can handle all of these patients on your own, you obtain your Healer license." I was completely shocked.

I still needed months to finish training. _Why are they giving me my license now?_ I thought as I took the charts from his hands. "Not to be disrespectful Healer Thompson, but how can this be my final test? I still need months to complete my formal training. I only just got into the program sir." I said as I clutched the chart to my chest.

"Do you feel you aren't ready Healer Granger? We moved up your test date because we know you are capable of handling things on your own. You are a smart woman and fighting in the war and healing those who were injured without so much as training shows me that you are in fact ready without the need of attending so many classes. You are a natural born Healer, Healer Granger. Do you think we would do this if we weren't sure you were ready? Now go, patients aren't patient when they are in pain and they need to be taken care of. I know you can do this. Now go." He said as he gave me a small nudge in the direction I had to go in.

In a small state of shock, I nodded and walked off to my very first patient without any supervision from another Healer. I was nervous as I looked down at the chart and I noticed that it was a child. I read through her file quickly and realized that I had been with her before with Healer Avery. She had a disease that was undetected until it was too late. No matter what we did, she always had a relapse and would come right back to us. My heart hurt for a moment, and then the pain went away. If I wanted to be a good healer, I would have to harden my heart a little bit more when it came to patients who were children.

Getting onto the elevator, I looked at the medications she had been given in the past and noticed that some of them weren't even used anymore because of the side effects that they caused. I would have to look into those medications later; right now I had to go see what was wrong with Dee.

I got out of the elevator in the Pediatric ward and quickly walked into her room. Her face looked kind of ashen but when she saw me, her eyes light up and she smiled. "Healew Grangew! It's so good to see you!" She said as she attempted to sit up and walk towards me, but a huge coughing fit prevented her from moving anymore.

"Now Dee, how many times have I told you that it's Mione, not Healer Granger? All of my friends call me Mione, you're my friend aren't you Dee?" I said as I walked closer to her bed.

"Yes Mione, I'm youw fwiend," she said in her adorable little girl voice after her coughing stopped. I smiled and checked her IVs and heart monitor. Everything seemed normal aside from that cough and I simply couldn't understand why such an energetic little girl was in the hospital all of the time.

I had a feeling she was getting sicker at home, not better like we'd hoped all of those times we sent her back. Maybe they weren't taking care of her properly, not following our directions to the letter, or maybe they were making her sick on purpose. _Who would want to hurt such an adorable child though?_ I thought as I gazed down at her.

That's when I noticed them, the finger shaped bruises around her arms and shoulders. My heart sank to my feet. Someone was definitely hurting this little girl and if I didn't stop it, she could die. "Dee, honey, what happened to your arms?" I asked as I gazed into her shocked face.

She quickly tried to cover the bruises up but it was too late, I'd already seen them. "Nothing Mione, it was an accident. I was playing with Johnny fwom down the stweet and I fell. Nothing happened, honestly," she said, her big brown eyes pleading with me to believe her.

"Ok Dee, but you have to be more careful. You wouldn't want to have any broken bones now would you?" I said playing along. _Once I get out of here, I'm reporting this to Healer Thompson to see if there is a way for us to know who is hurting her. Poor child, Merlin knows how long this has been going on._

"NO! I don't want any broken bones! They hurt!" she yelled. I quickly looked at her chart and noticed that there wasn't any record about her ever having broken bones.

"Dee, have you ever had a broken bone? How do you know they hurt?" I asked after double checking her chart.

Dee looked uneasy. "Mommy fixed my awm aftew…aftew I…um…fell from a twee. Yes! That's it! I fell fwom a twee. Mommy fixed it wight up then put me in my woom. She said I'd been a bad girl and um…I was to sleep without dinnew, but Pixie, my house elf, bwought me dinnew behind mommy's back. Mommy loves me right Mione? She's just looking out for Dee? She doesn't mean it when she hurts Dee. Right Mione, mommy doesn't mean it when she…oops," she said as she slammed her tiny hands against her small mouth. "Please don't tell Mione. I don't want to get in twoble for telling," she said and started crying.

I hugged her and I told her not to worry about it. "Dee, honey, I need for you to let me see your bruises ok? I need to see if I can make them go away for you. Will you let me do that?" I asked and she nodded then I helped her sit up. Thankfully, there was no coughing fit this time. I did her medical check up. "I'll come by later to check up on you, ok Dee. Be a good girl." I said as I gave her a hug, then I left to go research the medications and tell Healer Thompson about what I'd learnt.

When I found Healer Thompson, he was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. I looked down at my watch surprised that it was already lunch time. _I guess I spent a lot more time with Dee than I thought. _I quickly grabbed a salad and sat down with Healer Thompson.

"Hello Healer Granger. How was your patient?" He asked a big smile on his face. "Oh she was excellent. I love Dee, Healer Thompson. However, I did find a couple of problems that I feel might have gone unnoticed before." I said as I munched on some lettuce. He was surprised, I could tell.

"What do you mean problems Healer Granger? Is there something wrong with Dee?" He asked, concern filling his deep voice.

"Yes Healer Thompson. It seems that the medications that we gave her, if given out of the proper order turn into something akin to a poison. I looked it up right now before coming to find you. Also, Dee is abused at home. Her mother hits her. She's got bruises all over her arms and shoulders. She's even had a broken arm which she said happened because she fell out of a tree, but I think it was her mother sir. I'm worried about Dee. What if all the times she's been here sick is because of the medication? What if her mother is making her sick on purpose? I don't understand why someone would want to hurt such a sweet child. Isn't there something that we can do sir? Report this to the ministry or someone with the authority to stop that woman from hurting her?" I asked not feeling very hungry anymore.

"Oh, Hermione, I don't see how we didn't notice before. How is it that you found out all of this information?" He asked even more concerned now than he was before. "Well, I noticed the bruises when I walked in and I knew something was wrong. She told me the rest herself. But you can't tell anyone that she told me, I fear her life would be in even more danger if her mother finds out we know. Please Healer Thompson, what can we do?"

"For now Healer Granger, you must go back to Dee. We cannot leave her alone with that woman. I'll contact the authorities. Go now. Run! The less time Dee is alone with her mother, the better," he said getting up and throwing his trash away.

I nodded and threw what was left of my salad away and ran up to Dee's room. When I walked in, Dee was cowering in a corner, her mother's wand pointed right at her. "You told that bitch didn't you Dee?! You told her that mommy hurts you. You shouldn't have said anything you little brat! I told you not to say anything, now you will pay for what you did! Avada…"

"Expeliarmus!" I yelled, pointing my own wand at Dee's mother. Her wand flew up in the air as she slammed into the wall a few feet away from Dee. "Dee, run! Go get Healer Thompson. Tell him Mione sent you! Quick!" I yelled as I put Dee's mother into a full body bind and prepared to tie her up. Dee nodded her head and took off running as fast as her injured little body would let her.

"How dare you?! How dare you hurt that little girl? You have no right! You will be sent to Azkaban for years." I yelled in her face as I tied her hands behind her back.

Healer Thompson walked in followed by hospital security and ministry officials. "Healer Granger, what happened? Dee came to me in tears and said that you'd sent her. Did the woman hurt her again?" he asked as he helped Dee back onto her bed.

"Healer Thompson, when I got here after lunch, that vile woman had her wand pointed at Dee and she was about to perform the Killing Curse on her. Sir, I stepped in before she had a chance to do so. I sent Dee to get you so that the woman couldn't hurt her if she broke free from my body bind." I said as Healer Thompson and I put on Dee's IVs again.

"Good job Healer Granger," he said before he turned to the hospital security officers and ministry officials. "I guess you understand the situation perfectly without needing further explanation?" Both the hospital security officers and ministry officials nodded their heads before taking the woman away. "Healer Granger, we will need you to come by the ministry this afternoon so you can give us a detailed report of the incident. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," said one of the ministry officials.

"If it will keep this woman in prison, then there is no inconvenience. I'll be there after my shift ends. Thank you for being so prompt," I said. The ministry officials nodded before they turned and left the room.

Meanwhile, Dee had been crying nonstop in Healer Thompson's arms. "Oh Dee honey I'm so sorry. I promise it will all be better soon ok? Do you trust me?" I said as Healer Thompson handed Dee over to me and she nodded. Had the situation been less grave, Healer Thompson's face would have been funny. He looked terrified and unsure of what to do with the little girl crying in his arms, even though he was a Healer. He looked relieved when Dee moved from his arms to mine and stopped crying.

"If you'd like, I'll stay with her Healer Thompson. I can fill out all of the necessary reports from here. It wouldn't be an inconvenience to me at all. She is the only patient I've got today is she not?" I asked as I pulled my clip board off of the bedside table where I'd left it before I went to lunch. Healer Thompson nodded and walked out of the room after giving me a quick reassuring smile.

I sat next to Dee on her bed while she dozed lightly and filled out the reports as she slept. I silently wondered what would happen to Dee with her mother in prison and her father non-existent in her life.

Before I'd realized it, my shift was over and I had to send an owl to Draco telling him that our meeting had to be moved to another time because I had to go to the Ministry to fill out some reports and that I'd explain when I saw him. I got his reply minutes after I'd sent my owl. He said that he understood and that he would meet me at 6:30 p.m. at Flourish and Blotts. That gave me exactly enough time to get everything I needed to get done at the Ministry and still have time to go home and change into something decent.

I woke Dee up, said goodnight, gave her a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead, and tucked her in. "I'll be back later to check up on you ok honey. There are some things I need to do now but when I'm finished, I'll come back and stay with you. Ok?" "Do you pwomise Mione? You'll stay with Dee 'til tomowwow? Dee doesn't want to be alone. What happens if mummy comes back and wants to huwt me?" Dee asked, fear laced in every word. "Nothing is going to happen Dee, I promise. Healer Thompson will put wards on your room so that only he and I can get in ok? I'll be right back baby." I said and she nodded, softly drifting off to sleep again.

Silently, I walked out of the room and went to go look for Healer Thompson. "Healer Thompson, I'm glad I caught you before I went to the Ministry. Here are all of the incident reports for today. Is there anything else you need for me to take to the Ministry?" I asked when I walked in to his office and handed him our copy of the paperwork.

"No Healer Granger. Everything is taken care of at the Ministry. All they need is your reports. I'm so glad you caught the problem with the medications. The Ministry is now doing an investigation on the subject. I'll see you tomorrow Healer Granger." I nodded and said, "Healer Thompson, Dee is afraid her mother will come get her. Is there any way we can put up some wards against her?" "Yes Healer Granger, there is. I'll get security right on it. Don't worry yourself about Dee, she'll be fine," he said with a gentle smile. I nodded and walked out of his office, then and out of the building. Once I was outside, I Apparated to the Ministry.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. How may I help you?" asked a peppy receptionist as she filed her nails. "Hi, I'm here to give a report on a child abuse case and to file charges for attempted rape. What department do I need to go to?" I asked as I looked through the files I was carrying. The peppy receptionist looked up from her nails and pointed down a long hallway to her right. "You need the office of Magical Law Enforcement. Last door on you left."

I nodded, thanked her for her time, and walked towards the office. I walked into the last door on the left and was greeted by the officials that had gone to the hospital. "Healer Granger, it's good to see you again. Do you have the reports we need?" I handed him the files that I was carrying. "If that is all Healer Granger, you may go. Thanks for your help. Crimes like these shouldn't go unpunished. Thanks to you, that little girl is now safe and a criminal is in prison," he said and smiled.

"Actually sir, I would like to press charges against Ronald Weasley." I said my voice strong and filled with anger. "Ronald Weasley, your fiancé?" He asked, completely bewildered. "Ex-fiancé," I corrected him. He seemed shocked but he didn't say anything. He was very professional in that aspect. "Very well Healer Granger. What kind of charges would you like to bring against Mr.Weasley?" He questioned as he looked for the proper paperwork that needed to be filled out. "Assault charges. He nearly raped me in his family's living room, broke my arm, and also for defamation of character." He was floored for a minute before he shook himself and filled out all of the necessary paperwork.

After about twenty minutes of questions and a physical examination, the paperwork was completed. I stood up and turned to leave but the ministry official stopped me. "Healer Granger, one last question, is there any witnesses to the events?" I nodded my head yes and said, "The Potter family and the rest of the Weasley family. I'm not too sure the Weasleys will cooperate, but the Potters will. Is there anything else you need?" "No. You may go. We'll finish processing this. Mr. Ronald Weasley will be under arrest, tonight," he said with a nod.

I walked out of the ministry and apparated to Diagon Alley. I walked swiftly into Flourish and Blotts and looked down at my watch. _Exactly 6:30 p.m. time to find Draco. _ I didn't have to look very hard though, his platinum blond hair stood out amongst the bookshelves. I walked quietly over to him and hugged him from behind. He inhaled deeply then said, "Mione, I've missed you! What's wrong? Why did you have to go to the ministry?" He turned around and stared intently into my eyes.

"I broke my engagement with Ronald Weasley yesterday after you left. I told Harry and Ginny everything that has happened between you and I and they understood, encouraged me to break up with Ronald even. Ronald on the other hand, called me a slut, a whore and other such names then broke my wrist in an attempt to rape me. Of course that didn't happen because I screamed and Harry pulled him off of me. I had to go to the ministry for something work related so while I was there, I took the time to report Ronald. He should be in prison tonight."

"I'm so sorry Mione. I never thought he would do such a thing, especially to you. I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. Had I told you the truth earlier, none of this would have happened. I should have told you everything right after my father found out, we'd be together now. I wouldn't be married to Parkinson and you wouldn't have been nearly raped."

"I know, but you wouldn't have your daughter," I said as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "You're wrong Mione. I would have my daughter. The only difference is that you would be her mother not Parkinson," Draco stated as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I melted into his hug and we stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go get something to eat Mione. You are probably starving because of your stress-filled day. Let us go to eat. Where do you want to go?" "Anywhere is fine, except for the Leaky Cauldron," I said with a laugh as we walked out the door and into the busy street. "Ok then. Mione, hold my arm. I'm going to apparate us to my favorite restaurant," Draco said as he looped his arm thought mine.

I felt the familiar tingles of apparition and suddenly I was in….


	9. Paradise

We were in paradise. "Oh Draco, where are we?" I asked as I looked keenly around at my surroundings. We were on a beach somewhere in the world with crystal clear water and the softest sand I'd ever stepped on. There were palm trees everywhere and a series of bungalows spread around the entirety of a long pier.

"Bora Bora Hermione, it's my hideout, my home," he said as he softly wrapped his arms around me and led me to the pier. Due to the time difference between England and this paradise, I guessed it was late into the night when we arrived and the stars looked beautiful. Never in all my life had I seen such magical display from the heavens. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and I could clearly see the mountains that made up the whole of Bora Bora.

"We better hurry and get inside before it starts raining," Draco said as we walked past bungalows towards the one at the very end of the pier. Just before we got there, the door swung open and a tall man stood in the doorway as light from inside shown onto the pier.

"Master Malfoy! How wonderful to see you sir! Welcome home sir. I trust you had a good journey here?" he questioned as we walked closer to the bungalow. "Well yes, we did have a good journey, Apparating doesn't have that bad of an effect on us anymore. Hello Niles! It's good to be back. Niles, this is Hermione, she'll be staying with me tonight, please have dinner or breakfast ready while I show her around."

"Oh, pardon me sir. I had foolishly failed to notice he beautiful woman beside you. Are you going to stand there all night Master Malfoy or are you going to come inside? We can't leave our beautiful Ms. Hermione out in the rain!" he exclaimed as drop by drop the heavens opened up. I blushed at being referred to as a "beautiful" woman by someone other than my friends or Draco.

Sensing my blush, Draco let out a soft bark of laughter and ushered me inside saying, "We better hurry and get inside before Niles has a heart attack!" Niles let out a small laugh as Draco and I walked through the door and out of the heavy rain.

I looked around and smiled. "Draco, this place is beautiful; no wonder it's your hideout. How long have you had this place?" I asked as I walked around the large room looking at the decoration. What appeared to be an ordinary bungalow on the outside was really a fully furnished mansion on the inside, much like the tents we'd used at the Quidditch world cup all those years ago.

"I've had this place since our last year at Hogwarts, before…everything happened," he said in a soft sad voice. "I come here to escape my father and Pansy all the time. Niles here is in charge of the place while I'm gone. The only other person that knows about this place, aside from Niles and me is you Herms, like it's always supposed to have been. There are wards all over my home to keep you safe, not even my father will be able to get in. Come, let me show you around. I've got some things I've wanted to show you. Oh Niles, could you please make sure the chefs have some food for Hermione ready upon our return. Hermione has had a long day and she needs and deserves to be pampered."

Before I could protest, he was already dragging me up the grand staircase in the middle of the room. "Draco, there is no need for that, I can eat something when I get home," I stated as we got onto the landing and turned to the hallway on the right.

"You won't be going home, not tonight at least and I won't let you starve. Now hurry! I'm dying for you to see this room." We walked past four doors and then stopped at the fifth door on the right where Draco covered my eyes tenderly with his hands and whispered "no peeking, it's a surprise" into my ear. I felt a shiver of excitement go down my spine as his warm breath brushed against the sensitive skin of my ear and neck and also because of his closeness to my body.

Draco felt the shiver and groaned softly before kissing my neck slowly, making my knees go weak. "Ready Herms," he asked as he turned the door handle until with a soft click, the lock opened. He pushed the door open and uncovered my eyes. "Ok Herms, open your eyes."

I did as he asked and was speechless at the sight before my eyes. Before me was the library of my dreams. Shelves upon shelves filled with all of the books imaginable lined most of the walls of the cavernous room. Only one wall had a large window that consisted of most of the wall to let in the natural wonders of Bora Bora.

"Draco…this is…that is to say…well I umm don't know what to say…" I said giddy with excitement. Draco grabbed both of my hands into his and kissed them before saying "you like it? I built this room with you in mind even after all of this time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. This whole area of the house was added when we started dating back in 7th year. I always hoped we'd somehow end up together again. I never gave up on us, never. Not even after Pansy told me she was pregnant and Emma was born, I always hoped you could somehow still love me…if you ever decided to forgive me first, of course. Had it not been for Emma being so spoiled, such a daddy's girl, and always getting her way I probably would never have seen you again and we wouldn't be here now." He captured my lips in a searing kiss that held all of pent up love and passion we had for each other and had to repress for these past years.

"Ahem," a voice said clearly followed by a gruff laugh as Draco and I jumped away from one another as if we'd been electrocuted. "Niles! That was so not funny! You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Master Malfoy, it was just too tempting! I couldn't' resist. I just came to inform you that dinner is waiting and to inquire if we would need a guest bedroom prepared for Ms. Hermione." "Thank you Niles, we'll be down for dinner in a minute. There is no need for a guest bedroom to be prepared. Hermione will be staying with me in the master bedroom. From here on out, Hermione is to be treated as Mistress of the house because hopefully she will be soon." Draco said and gave my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

I felt heat rise up on my cheeks at the implication of being Draco's wife; I felt happy and nervous at the same time. "Oh good, we've been needing a woman around here for ages Master Draco. I'm happy you found Ms. Hermione again. This is THE Ms. Hermione isn't she Master Draco, the one you told me about all those years ago? I was foolish not to realize how your whole demeanor was different, almost like when you talked about her," Niles said in a cheeky tone and for once it was Draco's turn to blush.

"Niles!!! You were never to tell her that!" Draco said sulkily. Niles just laughed and offered me his arm to lead me to dinner. Laughing softly at Draco's childish antics, I took Niles' arm and let him lead me to dinner. On the stairs, I changed a glance back in Draco's direction and laughed my heart out. Draco was stomping down the steps, a childlike scowl on his face, upon hearing me laugh; he looked up and stuck his tongue out at me.

"C'mon Draco, I'm sure Niles was just kidding, weren't you Niles?" I said smiling at Niles, now feeling more at ease around the older man. "Why of course Ms. Hermione. Our Draco is too much fun to mess with. You make him so happy Ms. Hermione, everyone here can sense it. It's a good change from his normal grumpy self." Niles said and playfully stuck his tongue out at Draco after Draco childishly did the same.

"Boys!" I said in mock exasperation and laughed as Draco threw me over his shoulder and ran down the rest of the steps. I could hear Niles laughing in the background and I though wow, I can get used to this. Draco barged into the elaborate dining room and sat me down in one of the chairs.

"After dinner Herms, you and I will go upstairs to our room and sleep. You've had a long day and you need to rest. I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow," he said as we began to eat the delicious food prepared by the manor chefs.

Once we were done, we went back up stairs; this time making sure Niles didn't follow us. "This is our room. I hope you like t." As he opened the door, Draco seized the opportunity to kiss me before showing me the room. If the library had sent my mind into overdrive and left me speechless, our rooms made it go into hyper drive. This room was the largest room in the house and as such had the best view. One of the walls was made entirely out of glass which let in the light from the lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room in beautiful hues of blues and purples.

I took a step into the room as Draco ran past me and dove onto the giant four poster bed against the right wall opposite the window. "Hermione, come to bed. It's late and you've got a long day tomorrow starting with going to the Ministry, then St. Mungo's, followed by going to quit your job at the Leaky Cauldron. You need to rest we can talk tomorrow."

I nodded and gingerly made my way over to the bed as Draco watched, an animalistic gleam growing in his eyes. I transfigured my clothes into some comfortably pajamas and climbed into bed with Draco.

"I love you Herms that never changed. You were on my mind every second of every day for the past four years. Rest now my love, we'll talk about everything tomorrow. I promise I'll go to the Ministry so I can get my marriage to Parkinson annulled while you go deal with Weasley. Then, we can go to the adoption office; I need to ask some questions regarding Emma as well. Sleep my love, tomorrow will be another day." He snuggled up behind me and kissed my neck softly before setting his head on my shoulder. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, a content smile gracing his face. Slowly, as lightning flashed in the sky, I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in England at the Potter household, Ginny was pacing the hallway outside of her husband's study. Harry had been locked inside for hours now talking to Ministry officials. "Yes, he did. Yes, he said that as well. Are we done here? We've gone over this for hours. Yes, all of that happened. Now please officers get out of my house, you are frightening my family," Harry stated firmly as he opened the door and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her face pale and ashen.

"Harry what's going on? This is about Ronald isn't it? I knew this would happen and I just hopped Hermione would take a bit longer to do so. God, Harry, what's going to happen to him?" Ginny questions before falling to her knees and crying.

"You see gentlemen, this is what your being here has caused. Now, I will ask you kindly to leave my house at once." "We are terribly sorry Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Everything will be fine, there is no need to worry, one of the Ministry officials said briefly before disapparating.

"Ginny, Ron is to be placed in Azkaban until he is tried for the assault against Hermione. We have to stay strong for her; we're all she's got now. Remember? Her parents were killed by Voldemort before the war. We're her only family she's got now. I know Ronald is your brother but think about it, Ron has the rest of your family; your parents and your brothers He's not alone in this, Hermione is. We promised we would help her." Harry said as he gently pulled Ginny up and hugged her.

Ginny nodded while Harry wiped her tears. Unexpectedly, Ginny punched Harry in the arm and said, "That reminds me! You are supposed to sleep on the couch Mr. Potter. Hermione was not in my living room drinking tea like she was supposed to. You will sleep on the couch tonight for sure."

With that said, she kissed a very stunned harry on the lips softly before running away leaving Harry little to no time to react.

"Ginny! Get back here! Let me explain!!!!" Harry yelled as he ran after her. "Hermione said she'd come by today! Last night was hard on her and she need to rest! She said she would stop by after work today. Ginny!!!!! Don't make me sleep on the couch. I had to keep Ron from hurting her more! You know he's capable of anything when he's mad! Ginny!!!!!" he yelled with a whine as he stopped running. Giggling softly, Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and leaned her head on his back.

"Okay Mr. Potter. You're not sleeping on the couch. I was just wondering why you hadn't mentioned what happened after I left," she said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well, it was basically what happened downstairs but without the physical violence. That's why I didn't mention it. I didn't want to worry you more. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I wonder where Hermione is. Didn't you say she would come by after work or something? It's already way past the time she leaves both St. Mungo's and the Leaky Cauldron. I wonder what happened." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah she did. Something probably came up at St. Mungo's. If she doesn't come by later today, I'll go by and look for her Gin. I promise," Harry said as he turned around in Ginny's arms. He looked down at her and kissed her tenderly on the nose.

"It's about time to go to bed, I'll go check on the kids and then I'll meet you in our room," Ginny said and walked away towards the kid's rooms.

Once she made sure the kids were in bed, Ginny went to look for Harry in their room. "Harry, I'm worried. What is Hermione going to do? Ron won't leave her alone, he'll want revenge. That is until he finds someone else to love." Ginny said as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"I know Gin that's why I pulled some strings at the Ministry and I'm having Hermione monitored, as soon as she agrees to it that is. This way, authorities are alerted to whenever she might be in danger from Ron or anyone for that matter. She's like a sister to me Gin; I can't let her get hurt." Harry said as Ginny snuggled into him.

"I understand Harry. I'm still a bit worried but there isn't much we can do until Hermione lets us know what's going on. I just hope she's ok. I'm going to go to sleep Harry, wake me if anything happens or if Hermione shows up." With that said Ginny and Harry went to sleep, hoping and praying that their friends would be ok.

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

At the same time in Bora Bora, Draco was starting to wake from his sleep. Opening his grey eyes, he looked around and wondered if the events of the day and night before had been real, that is, until he noticed Hermione snuggled into his side.

I smiled softly sensing Draco looking down at me. I'd been awake for a while but I had not wanted to move because I didn't want to wake Draco. I felt Draco gently unwrap his arms from around my body and get out of bed. With a small chuckle, I rolled over and let my exhausted body drift back to sleep.

I woke up a short while later with bright sunlight on my face and for a second wondered where I was until I remembered the events of this morning. "Good morning Herms, I hope you slept well," Draco said as he walked through the doors to our room carrying a tray with our breakfasts on it.

"Hmm, good morning Draco, I slept wonderfully. What time is it?" I asked as Draco climbed into bed again and placed the tray in front of me.

"Well, here it is 10 am Saturday, in London, it is 8 pm on Saturday night." He said with a smirk as he bit into his toast.

"What? Draco!!! I had to go to the Ministry! Why did you let me oversleep?" I asked about to get out of bed and ready to get back to London.

"Hold it right there missy! Get back in bed and eat your breakfast. I sent an owl to the Ministry explaining why you weren't there. I also took the liberty to owl 's and tell your boss that you weren't going to be there today. Of course I explained everything that happened and he said he needed you there tomorrow morning because Dee has been asking for you and she won't stop crying until she sees you, her words not his. For now she's calm and sleeping so there is no need for you to worry about her. They are taking good care of her. We have the rest of the day to relax and we can leave tonight so you can be at the Ministry in the morning before your shift to deal with Weasley. We can meet up again after your shift to go to the Ministry so you can deal with the adoption paperwork while I see to the situation with Emma and the divorce. Oh and one other thing, I called the Potters for you to let them know you were safe. Ginny was downright hysterical before I called, almost pulled me through the chimney while we were talking. She said to tell you that you've got a lot of explaining to do, something about leaving the country on a romantic vacation and not telling her. Anyway, everything is set so hurry up and eat your breakfast so that we can go out to the beach before we have to get back to London." Draco said as he devoured his breakfast.

With a soft sigh, I fell back onto the pillows and ate my breakfast as Draco and I watched the sun rise steadily in the sky. Once we'd finished our breakfast, Draco and I went downstairs, talked with Niles for a while about how things were going on in the house and then got ready to go to the beach.

We walked down the pier and said hello to the people already making their way down towards the beach. Draco lay down a blanked and plopped down onto it, an expectant look in his eyes. Laughing he rolled onto his back and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. He turned his face to look at me and smiling reached up and pulled me down onto the blanket with him. I felt so free and wonderful that all of the bad things that had happened in the past 2 days left my mind. There was no drama, just Draco and myself in this moment in paradise.

"Herms, would you be happy with me?" Draco asked me, his eyes revealing the very depths of his soul. "Of course I'd be happy with you Draco. Why wouldn't I be happy with you? I never stopped loving you. My relationship with Ronald Weasley was a farce and I went along with it because I felt it was expected of me considering Harry and Ginny were together. I don't know, I guess I didn't want to disappoint anyone," I said as I snuggled into his chest.

We must've spent all morning out on the beach because by the time we realized, it was lunch time, both Draco and I had a nice tan and our stomachs were practically growling with hunger. Spending the entire morning out on the beach with the love of your life sure leaves a person very hungry. Draco's stomach rumbled and I insisted we go have lunch. Laughing, I got up and pulled Draco up with me.

"C'mon, I know this great little place. You'll love it!" Draco said leading me towards the pier. "Shouldn't we pack everything up?" I ask looking back at the blanket and other stuff we'd left there. "Nope, this area is private for wizards and witches only. We don't' have to worry about something going missing so don't worry about it. Let's go Herms, we have to eat then get back to London in time for you to go to work. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

He pulled me along up to the pier and back to the bungalow. We had a quick shower to get any sand off and got ready to go to the nearby village for lunch. We walked into a bungalow very similar to Draco's. It was obviously a Wizarding World five star restaurant.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's so wonderful to see you again. Would you like your usual table sir?" the hostess asked Draco.

"Yes Marie, the usual table, for two this time," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders. Marie smiled and walked us over to a secluded table on the terrace. As we stepped out onto the terrace, I noticed that like the master bedroom in our bungalow, most of the surfaces were made of glass.

We sat down and Marie took our orders. Once we'd finished lunch, we'd gone back to the beach for a bit longer then returned to London.


	10. Adoption, Divorce, and the Potters

As soon as we Apparated to my flat, Draco called his manor via floo and requested that his daughter be accompanied by a house elf at all times and any orders given by Pansy Parkinson, her father, or anyone that is not Mr. Draco Malfoy or Miss Emma Malfoy to be ignored until further notice.

"Draco, do you think she'll be safe with Parkinson in the manor if the elves aren't doing what she wants?" I asked as I got ready to go to St. Mungo's to see Dee.

"You're right, I should send for her. Do you mind if we wait for you here, while you go to St. Mungo's so that we can go together to the adoption office?"

"Of course I don't mind. Do you think she'll like me?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of shoes.

"I'm positive she'll love you. You are what every mother should be. I wouldn't worry about Emma too much. She's still young and you're so lovable," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into him and could smell the fresh air from Bora Bora still on his skin mixed with the crisp smell of his aftershave. We stood like that for a couple of seconds before I pulled back and kissed his lips softly before Apparating to St. Mungo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I could even get the ringing out of my ears from the Apparation, I took off running in the direction of Dee's room. I opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that she was sleeping somewhat peacefully. I tiptoed toward her bed but she must have sensed me there because she woke up and lunged out of bed toward me. "Mione, I'm so glad you are back! I missed you. I was so scared that you had left me here all by myself," she said as she held onto my legs.

"No, Dee, I could never leave you alone. I promised everything would be ok. I've got a question to ask you. How would you feel if I asked you to go live with me?" I asked as I got down to her eye level. Her eyes got wise and there was a sparkle I hadn't seen in a while.

"Really Mione? Would you be my mommy?" she asked looking steadily into my eyes.

"Only if you want me to be your mommy. Dee, I don't want you to feel unhappy if you don't want me to be your mommy."

Dee gasped and shook her head before firmly stating "Mione, I could never be unhappy with you. You are like a mommy too me already."

"Well then that's settles it Dee. You want to go live with me and be my daughter?" I asked as I picked her up and settled her onto her hospital bed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!!! I would love for you to be my mommy! When can I start living with you?" she asks, a small giggle escaping her in her excitement.

"We can go to the Ministry as soon as you are free to go. I'm going to go speak to Healer Thompson to see if we can go home today. You want to go with me to look for him?" I asked as I looked around for her shoes.

"Yes mommy!" Dee exclaimed and grabbed my hand to jump out of bed once I'd had her shoes on.

My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest and tears came to my eyes. Smiling, I led her through the hospital hallways toward Healer Roger's office.

"Healer Granger? Ms. Dee? How can I help you today?" he asked as he looked up from the tome he was reading while adjusting his reading glasses.

"Good afternoon Healer Thompson, my mommy and I would like to know if it is ok for me to go home yet," Dee answered before I even had a chance to speak.

Healer Thompson looked perplexed for a couple of seconds so he asked "Your mommy? Ohhhhh!!! Healer Granger, I'm so happy for you and for Dee. Well Ms. Dee, since your mommy knows how to take very good care of you, I'll let you go home on one condition. Do you know which condition it is?"

Dee tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a second before replying "Umm…that I be a very good girl and take my medicines and behave for mommy?"

"Correct young lady. Now, let's go get you ready to go home. I'll need to speak to you, Healer Granger, before you leave," he told me as we walked back to Dee's room.

"Dee, darling, go and get all of your things together. I'll be in shortly to help you put your clothes on. I'm going to speak with Healer Thompson for a few minutes then we'll go home. Okay?" I said and ushered her in the door.

"Okies, I'll be done real soon, I want to go home!" Dee replied as she ran into the room to get ready.

"Healer Granger, you must know that I shouldn't let her leave with you because legally, she isn't your child. However, because I know you and I know your character, I will allow you to take her home on the condition that as soon as you have signed all of the legal documents, you bring them to me. Is that understood?"

"Why, yes of course! We were going to the Ministry as soon as she was let out of here o make the adoption official. I'll have my owl bring over the paperwork as soon as we get home. Thank you so much Healer Thompson. I'll be in to work tomorrow at my usual time."

"Nonsense, you can take the rest of the week off so you and Dee can settle in. You both have been through a lot in the past couple of days, you deserve a break," he said, a twinkle in his eye that reminded me of Professor Dumbledore.

"But…but Healer Thompson, what about my patients, they need me. I can't be gone for a week!" I said nearly hyperventilating. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated the time off to be with Dee but I felt an immense responsibility to the patients I take care of on a daily basis as well.

"Hermione, listen to me, your patients will be taken care of. Dee needs you to be there for her. Consider it maternity leave, no ands, ifs, or buts. Your daughter needs you. She's going to be having some nightmares and she's shown symptoms of PTSD. I'm sure she'll be fine as long as you are with her. I won't take up any more of your time. You better go in there and help her finish getting ready to leave. I know you'll take excellent care of her, both as a doctor and as her mother," he finished and started to walk away when I launched myself at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Healer Thompson. I'll be back next week." I said as I let go and nearly giggled when I saw the shocked look on his face. I guess he's not used to girls he hardly knows hugging him. Smiling I walked into Dee's room to see her struggling to pull her shirt over her head. With a small smile, I walked over to her and helped her into her clothes.

Once everything was settled, I grabbed Dee in one arm and her things in another and Apparated home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open your eyes Dee, let's get you settled into your new room so that we can go to the Ministry and get everything settled so that I can be your mommy," I said as I walked into the front door. Draco and Emma had been watching TV in the living room when we walked in.

Draco, seeing me carrying both Dee and her things, jumped up from the couch he'd been sitting on and took Dee's things from me.

"Thanks, Draco. How's everything with Emma going? Is she ok?" I asked as I walked in and put Dee down.

"She's fine. She was just a bit confused when we got here; she'd never seen any of the muggle things you've got here. I taught her how to use the TV and she hasn't gotten off that couch since she got here. Well she did help me with a small surprise for both you and Dee but other than that she hasn't moved. Do you and Dee need any help getting her settled before we go to the Ministry?" he asked as I led Dee to her new room with him following because he was still carrying her things.

"Yes we do need help but I think it's best if we go to the Ministry first, that way we get that out of the way and have the rest of the afternoon to get her settled. Besides, if I recall, there is a very upset Mrs. Potter waiting to interrogate me." I said with a laugh as I stopped at the closed door next to my bedroom.

"Ok, Dee, I hope you like it. My daughter Emma and I took the liberty of decorating your new room while your mommy was with you. It will be a surprise for you both." Draco said as he pushed open the door.

I heard Dee gasp and Emma ran up to her and held her hands. "Do you like it Dee? My daddy was telling me about you and I thought you might like your room like this. I like fairies too so I had a couple of ideas for your room. Do you like it?" Emma asked Dee as they gazed at the room.

Dee and I were speechless. The plain white room I was expecting to find had been transformed into every little girl's dream princess room. There was a four poster bed in the center and the walls were decorated in soft pastels with small fairies fluttering along the walls.

"Oh. I love it Mr. Draco. Thank you so much Emma! My room is perfect! You're welcome to come and spend the night with me, if that's ok with my mommy and your daddy?" Dee said looking up at Draco and me closely followed by Emma giving us sad puppy eyes.

"Well it is fine by me, that way Dee has the opportunity to make a new friend and Emma is here and not in danger, besides I've got the week off, I wouldn't mind watching them. However, we do have to go to the Ministry first. How does that sound girls?" I asked as Draco nodded his agreement.

"Well let's get going then. We want to come back and play!" Dee said as she and Emma pulled Draco and me toward the fireplace.

Draco laughed and said "Ok, ok, we're going. Geez Hermione, if I'd known getting Emma this excited involved a simple sleepover, I would've let her have sleepovers all the time."

I laughed and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace before I went through. Draco sent the girls next and I was waiting for them. As soon as we were all in the Ministry, Dee and I went to the adoptions department and Draco and Emma went to see what could be done about Draco getting a divorce.

"Ah, Miss Granger, We've been expecting you. All of the paperwork has been drawn up for the adoption all we need is your signature," one of the officials said as we walked in.

"Excuse me? How do you know about the adoption? The last time I was here I didn't mention anything about an adoption. How are the papers ready just for signing?" I questioned as I walked further into the office.

"Well, Healer Thompson informed us of your decision to adopt Ms. Dee when you left the hospital. He said that he needs proof that you adopted the child as soon as possible so if you would please have a seat, we'll get the paperwork completed."

I nodded and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and pulled Dee onto my lap. "Ok, we're ready. I want her to be my mommy so where do we sign?" Dee said as she grabbed a quill off the desk causing the men in the office to laugh.

"Why yes Ms. Dee, here is where you get to sign your name, ok? You do understand that when you sign, Hermione Granger will be your mommy and therefore you have to listen to her because she's going to take care of you and love you. You do understand right Ms. Dee?" asked the official before handing her the paper.

"I do understand, Healer Thompson told me the same thing. I love her already so listening to her won't be a problem. She's already taken very good care of me." Dee stated as she signed her name in her cute child handwriting. "Your turn mommy!" she said, her voice higher than normal with excitement as she handed me the quill.

Laughing, I took the quill from her hand and signed my name on the dotted line. I was now officially Dee's mother.

"Yay! Mommy, I wanna go home, Emma is probably waiting for us back in the lobby!" Dee said jumping off my lap and nearly running out the door.

"Ha ha ha Dee, I'm pretty sure Emma is as excited to have the sleep over as you are. She and her daddy had to go deal with some things and they'll meet us at home as soon as we're done. Mommy just needs to get a copy of these papers for us and send a copy to Healer Thompson like we promised and we can go home." I told her as the papers were being "copied" for us.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger; we'll get the papers to Healer Thompson. You go spend time with your daughter," the official smiled as he handed me the papers.

"Thank you. Have a good afternoon." I said as I grabbed Dee and headed toward the main Ministry atrium.

When we got there, Draco and Emma were waiting patiently for us on a bench. Apparently, Draco and Emma had called in advanced to deal with the divorce issue as well as custody for Emma and all that was left was for them to sign papers. I guess when you're a Malfoy people will go out of their way to make you happy.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked as Dee and I reached the waiting pair.

"Well, I showed them what I showed you, along with all of the other information that I've got on Pansy. They asked Emma how her mommy treated her and she said that she was scared of her and that she would rather live with me than with her mommy so I've got full custody on the grounds that Pansy is a danger to herself as well as to others." Draco said as we walked to a chimney to floo into my apartment.

Once there, the girls took off running toward Dee's new room and swiftly shut the door leaving Draco and I to talk peacefully in the living room.

A couple of hours and several cups of tea later, Draco and I noticed that my house was quiet…too quiet since there were two toddlers in the house. Alarmed, Draco jumped off the couch and went to go check on the girls with me following closely behind him to investigate as well.

Placing his right index finger over his lips to tell me to keep quiet, he slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open to Dee's room.

"Oh dear lord, it's going to take forever to clean this up!" I whisper to Draco as we push the door open and look into the chaotic room. There were toys all over the floor and the fairies on the walls had all hidden from view, it looked like a tornado had rampaged through the room, not two little girls.

"Shh, look Mi, they're asleep already, we've got the rest of the evening to ourselves." Draco smirked as he softly closed the door again.

"Mi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, having never heard him call me that.

"Well, I like it and since everyone else calls you Mione, I decided I would call you Mi for two reasons; one, EVERYONE calls you Mione and I want to call you something special and two it's shorter than Mione. So if you don't mind, from now on I'm going to call you Mi, because you're mine." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back towards the living room.

Laughing softly, I reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek before saying "Ok then, Mi it is. Would you like a glass of wine since the girls are already asleep?"

With a small smile and a nod, Draco and I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay and two wine glasses.

As we settled comfortably onto the cough again and drank our wine, I wondered what would happen with Draco once Pansy found out about the divorce and the loss of Emma's custody.

"Draco? What's going to happen when Pansy finds out that she's no longer a Malfoy and that she doesn't have access to your money or the manor or that she has no custody of Emma?" I asked chewing on my lip thoughtfully as a million and one scenario crossed my mind.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and for a second a worried look crossed his face as if he hadn't thought of something but soon relaxed. "Mi, there's nothing she CAN do. If she even causes any trouble, there's enough evidence to have her locked in Azkaban for life, even the Kiss if I push for it if she does any harm to you, Dee, or Emma. Don't worry about it, for now let's enjoy our wine before you go save Potter from the dog house. We forgot you had to go talk to Mrs. Potter after we went to the Ministry. It's still early enough, I'll take the girls to the Manor and have the house elves take care of them while I get Pansy out of the manor, don't worry about a thing, go talk to your family."

I felt my heart melt for this man. It's hard to believe that up until a couple of days ago, just the mere thought of him sent stabs of pain through my heart and the sight of him gave me a panic attack and now he was worrying about my friends. With a small laugh, I finished off my glass of wine, gave Draco a kiss on the lips, and headed off to the Potter Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter had been trying to get his wife to relax, which was a mighty hard task to do indeed. Ginny was worried about her brother being in Azkaban but she was even more worried about her best friend because it had been two days and Hermione still hadn't gone bye to have tea with her.

"Ginny, she probably had something to do at St. Mungo's. Draco did send the letter saying she was safe and was with him and that they would "be coming back" sometime today to go to the Ministry. Let's just wait until she reaches us. You know how she was with school work, now that she has patients, can you imagine how she will be? We'd have to go visit her at St. Mungo's to see her!" Harry said as he ran a hand through Ginny's coppery hair as they snuggled on the couch while the kids were sleeping in their rooms.

With a small pop, Hermione apparated into the Potter's living room, during this moment. Ginny took a second to realize that Hermione was standing in her living room before she shot out of Harry's arms and embraced Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny, I can't breathe. Heavens, for such a petite woman, you sure are strong!!" said Hermione as she struggled to breathe.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. We thought something awful had happened to you when you didn't show up to have tea with me like you were supposed to. Next thing we know, we're getting an owl from Draco Malfoy saying that you are safe, that you are with him and will be back today. What is this about leaving on romantic vacations and not telling me?!" Ginny yells, sounding very much like her mother, as she pulled me over to the couch where Harry sat stunned at the sudden changes.

"Ginny, it wasn't a romantic vacation! Draco saw that I needed to get away for a bit and he took me to his favorite place on earth, his HOME. No, I don't mean Malfoy Manor; I mean his actual home, his hideout as he calls it. It was beautiful. We lost track of time since there is a time difference and when I came back today, I had so much to do! Merlin, it's a wonder I had enough time to get everything done." I said as I settled comfortably onto the couch next to Ginny while Harry snuck off towards the kitchen to prepare some tea.

I told Ginny about going to the Ministry about Ronald and when Harry came back, I told them the news about me being Healer Granger and about Dee. It took a couple of minutes for the news to sink in, I mean, I'd been putting off getting married to Ronald and having a family for four years and suddenly I'm the mother of a beautiful little girl who's mother I had put in Azkaban for abusing the child.

Harry looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing as if at a loss for words to say. Ginny, on the other hand, was glowing and she pulled me into a hug that rivaled all of the other hugs she'd ever given me in our life and said, "Oh Mione, I'm so happy for you! Motherhood is the best! You'll be a great mother. From the sound of thins, Dee already loves you and you are already so taken with her, it won't be any problem. She's only 4 so it shouldn't be a problem for her to adapt to living with you. I'll go over and help you get settled and help you set up her room tomorrow. Wait, where did you leave Dee? She's not with you…you didn't leave her at home by herself did you!?"

I laughed at the outraged look on Harry and Ginny's face as they thought that I'd left my four year old child at home by herself. Smiling, I said, "There's no need for the help, although it's extremely appreciated. You see, Draco and his daughter, Emma, set up Dee's room while I went to St. Mungo's to talk to my boss and Dee about the adoption. Also, Emma and Dee were playing in Dee's room while Draco and I talked about everything that has happened in the last two days. When they fell asleep, Draco reminded me that I had failed to come by and talked to you so he took the girls to Malfoy Manor while he dealt with some personal situations. You'll find out when he tells you as it's not my place to tell. Once I get home, Draco's house elves will bring the girls back to my apartment so that they are safe and sound as my apartment can only be accessed by you guys and Draco and his house elves. That's all I can say for now. Come by my apartment tomorrow with Lily and James so that you can meet Dee and Emma, they're adorable and about the same age as Lily so they should get along great, that way, we can talk about the next step on the Ronald case."

"Hermione, not to sound rude or anything but why on earth would you let your child let your house leave with Draco Malfoy? I understand that you had a relationship with him and that he did help us in the war, I even consider him an ok guy but are you sure it's smart to let your child be at Malfoy Manor with the elder Mrs. Malfoy running around? She saved my life but she's still a Malfoy. Besides, didn't you say that Draco had to deal with some situations, wouldn't it be dangerous for the children to be there?" Harry asks analyzing the situation as the Auror that he is.

"Like I said, as soon as I get home, the house elves will bring the girls and stay with me for a while to keep us safe. You have been a witness to house elf protective magic Harry, the girls and I will be safe from anything. Besides, if anything does happy, I am a Healer and a damn good witch but if I do need any help, I'll send you a Patronus Harry. I'm sorry that this visit is so short but as you mentioned, it's not safe at Malfoy Manor for either girl so the sooner I get home, the better for all involved. I'm pretty sure Draco needs me to take the girls away from the Manor as we speak so I'll be going now, thank you for the tea and I expect you and your kids tomorrow at my place, no ands, ifs, or buts."

I gave Ginny and Harry a quick hug before Apparating home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as I got there, house elves Apparated in and asked where Dee's room was. I simply pointed in the direction as they took the girls into the room and quietly shut the door. As soon as the girls were settled, the house elves busied themselves with cleaning my already clean apartment. I sat on the couch and poured myself a glass of water to help with the small amount of nerves I was feeling. I turned on the TV and settled onto the couch, not really paying attention to the TV.

I must've dozed off on the couch because I woke with a start as someone Apparated into my apartment. I looked around and saw Draco slumped in a corner of the living room, blood dripping down his forehead. Startled and scared, I jumped off the couch and went to Draco. I checked his pulse and his breathing and he was fine, he was just passed out. I helped him stand as I called the house elves to bring some warm water and some towels so I could clean up his wound on his head without hurting him too much.

As I was cleaning out the wounds I discovered, Draco awoke with a start and pointed his wand at my neck. Shocked I dropped the bloodied cloth into the water and backed away slowly. Draco seemed to come to his senses and jumped off the couch and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Mi. Things did not go according to plan with Pansy. She hit me with the Cruciatus curse for a while until I finally sent a Patronus to the Ministry and they came and took her away while I came here. I didn't realize I was so weak and that I would pass out from Apparating, I'm so sorry if I scared you." He said as he pulled me close and winced at the pain this caused in his ribs.

"Here, let me fix this for you," I said as I healed his ribs and the cuts on his forehead then went into the kitchen to get him some chocolate as Professor Lupin had taught us.

The house elves stood around Draco and stared at their master in horror at how hurt he was.

"Twinkle is so sorry she wasn't there to help Master Draco against Ms. Parkinson. Twinkle will go back to the Manor and punish herself," Twinkle stated as she was about to Apparate to the Manor when Draco stopped her and the rest of the house elves.

"There is no need for punishment Twinkle, or any of you. You did as I asked and kept Ms. Hermione and Ms. Dee and Mistress Emma safe so there will be no punishment. In fact, now that Pansy is gone, there will never be a need for punishment in Malfoy Manor, no matter what my father says. Malfoy Manor is MY home and you don't need to listen to him anymore, ever. In fact, alert the Ministry if he's ever on Malfoy Manor grounds ever again. Is that understood?" Draco said smiling down at his house elves.

With a great big nod, each house elf sighed in relief, glad to be free of both Draco's father and Pansy at the same time. I would imagine living under the Elder Malfoy's rule was not nice and if Parkinson was like the Elder Malfoy, it was even worse. They each ran up to Draco and gave him a big hug before Apparating to the Manor to clean up whatever mess was made.

I helped Draco back onto the couch and snuggled into his now healed ribs. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Mi, I thought I was a goner, I thought I had lost you just as I'd gotten you back. Mi, would you be my girlfriend? I would ask you to marry me right here and now, but I want to earn your trust back and I want us to get to know each other again. I don't want to rush you into anything yet, just a steady relationship while we get to know each other again and we deal with the current issues with Weasley and Parkinson. Then, I will ask you to marry me," he stated as he gazed at the TV that was still on.

"Is that a promise or a threat Mr. Malfoy?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face.

"Both," he said simply without looking away from the TV.

I laughed and helped him off the couch and into my room. "Since I expect your house is a mess and you were pretty hurt, you will stay here with the girls and I. Ginny, Harry, and their kids will be here tomorrow after breakfast to see you and get reacquainted with you and meet the girls. We can go to the Ministry to deal with Ronald and Pansy and we can ask them to baby sit for us, the Ministry is no place for little girls, especially the criminal trials area."

Draco nodded in agreement before collapsing onto the bed and snoring softly. _Poor Draco, he must be exhausted_ I thought as I transfigured his robes into the pajamas he'd worn on Bora Bora, changed into my own and then climbed into bed. Tomorrow would be a difficult day for both of us and I only hoped that it would all soon be over for the sake of both Draco and myself and the girls.


End file.
